Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by rururei
Summary: "Seperti selatan dan utara, mereka sangat berbeda. Karena itulah mereka saling jatuh cinta." Sekuel 'Ketika Teme Ngambek.' Kumpulan cerita kecil NaruSasu for all my lovely readers.
1. Halo Minna

Halo minna :D

Di tengah deraan ide fic multichap yang belum satu pun terealisasi, pada suatu pagi buta waktu sedang mandi saya malah dapat ide untuk menulis kumpulan oneshot ini. Niatnya sih bikin drabble, tapi pas saya lihat di kamus istilah perfanfiksian, drabble itu panjangnya 100-200 kata, padahal tulisan saya ada yang sampai 700-900 kata. Entahlah ini disebut oneshot, fluff, atau flash fiction. Anggap saja ini semacam cemilan, ya, karena biasanya saya juga nulisnya dalam waktu singkat nggak sampai setengah jam untuk satu tulisan. Hohoho.

Karakter Naru dan Sasu di sini sama dengan karakter mereka di fic oneshot saya yang berjudul "Ketika Teme Ngambek". Naru adalah mahasiswa serampangan yang tergila-gila sama Sasu sementara Sasu adalah mahasiswa teladan yang sebenarnya agak labil kalau menghadapi Naru. Mereka sudah barengan selama 3 tahun, sejak kelas 2 SMA, jadi anggap saja mereka kuliah sekitar semester 2. Makanya masih unyu-unyu :D Pokoknya saya sih berniat bikin yang baca diabetes, tapi kalau kurang manis anggaplah harga gula pasir lagi mahal. Hahaha (pokoknya saya sedang berjuang menulis chap terakhir snow white, mohon maafkan saya).

Oya. Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Semoga kumpulan kecil ini bisa menghibur.

Enjoy ^^

**Salam, **

**rururei~**


	2. Teme for Dobe

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze Naruto menyukai kebebasan.

Dia adalah tipe manusia yang tidak bisa dikekang, diatur atau diikat terlalu kencang. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan filsafat kebebasannya, dia tidak akan ragu untuk meninggalkan hal itu atau malah mendobraknya kalau perlu. Bagi Naruto, peraturan ada bukan untuk ditegakkan, tapi untuk dilanggar –meskipun bukan berarti bahwa bocah ini adalah seorang pelaku tindak kriminal.

Naruto hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa dari Fakultas Ilmu Komputer.

Dia tidak betah berlama-lama tinggal di ruang kuliah dan mendengarkan materi dari dosen. Dia tidak suka memakai pakaian yang terlalu rapi karena menurutnya itu sangat kaku. Dia malas bersih-bersih di _apato-_nya. Dia suka makan tapi tidak bisa memasak karena menurutnya itu merepotkan. Dia senang bergaul dan punya banyak teman, tapi mati gaya ketika harus berkumpul dengan para mahasiswa kutu buku yang pembicaraannya melulu tentang materi perkuliahan. Dia tidak suka membaca dan benci perpustakaan. Dia bisa tidur seharian di _apato _ketika sedang malas keluar. Dia sering asal meminjam barang-barang dari temannya kemudian lupa mengembalikan jika tidak ditagih. Dia suka main _game _dan bercita-cita menjadi seorang _game developer _terkenal. Dia tidak biasa datang tepat waktu. Kadang-kadang dia malah lupa dengan janji yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Karena itu semua orang –bahkan dirinya sendiri, tidak mengerti ketika dia bisa bertahan berada di samping seorang Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa teladan dari Fakultas Ekonomi yang mencintai segala macam keteraturan di dunia ini.

Sasuke akan mendelik kesal ketika mereka pergi bersama dan kemeja Naruto tidak rapi. Sasuke akan menceramahinya jika dia meninggalkan _cup_ ramen instan di meja usai makan. Sasuke akan ngambek jika dia mengingkari janji. Sasuke akan memberinya kuliah tentang pentingnya kesehatan ketika Naruto makan terlalu banyak _fast food _dan ogah-ogahan makan sayur-sayuran. Sasuke akan mengomelinya jika dia menginap di _apato _sang Uchiha dan meninggalkan ranjang dalam keadaan berantakan. Sasuke akan menyuruhnya untuk begini dan begitu atau melarangnya melakukan ini dan itu.

Biasanya Naruto hanya akan nyengir atau tertawa ketika semua itu terjadi. Dia tidak marah. Entah kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa marah. Barangkali dari semua hal di dunia ini, Sasuke adalah titik kelemahannya yang paling besar.

Malam itu adalah malam kesekian dia menginap di _apato _sang Uchiha dengan alibi minta diajari materi kuliah yang tidak dia mengerti –padahal jelas-jelas mereka beda fakultas.

Naruto baru saja selesai membuat satu _cup _ramen instan karena dia merasa kelaparan. Ketika dia kembali dari dapur, dilihatnya Sasuke sudah terpejam dengan kepala terkulai di atas meja yang mereka gunakan untuk belajar. Naruto duduk di sampingnya sambil bertopang dagu dan mengamati wajah itu, mengabaikan ramennya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Kelopak dengan bulu mata hitam panjang itu tertutup, menyembunyikan sepasang iris obsidian di baliknya. Naruto menelitinya sambil bertanya-tanya tentang pertanyaan yang selama ini banyak dilontarkan orang.

_Apa yang membuatnya bertahan?_

Barangkali wajah itu menyimpan satu jawaban.

"Naru..."

Mendadak Sasuke bergerak sedikit. Naruto berjengit, mengira bocah itu akan terbangun, tapi ternyata dia hanya mengigau.

"Naruto..."

Bibir itu bergerak sekali lagi, meloloskan namanya dalam sebuah bisikan.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum geli, mengira-ira apa yang sedang diimpikan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya terulur menyibak surai hitam yang menutupi kening Sasuke. Dia mengecupnya perlahan.

Rasanya dia tidak butuh banyak alasan lagi.

Bukankah Sasuke juga selalu bertahan sekalipun Naruto sering berpakaian tidak rapi, telat datang ketika mereka ada janji dan malas merapikan sprei di atas ranjang?

.

.

.


	3. Dobe for Teme

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke menjunjung tinggi segala macam keteraturan di dunia ini: kerapian, kebersihan, kesehatan, sopan santun, kedisiplinan.

Dia adalah tipe manusia yang akan selalu memperhitungkan dengan baik dan rinci segala macam hal, bahkan sampai pada hal kecil dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Di dinding kamarnya terpasang rencana hidupnya sampai sepuluh tahun yang akan datang. Dia selalu mengenakan pakaian yang rapi dan bersih serta menata barang-barang sesuai dengan tempatnya. Bisa dibilang a_pato-_nya adalah tempat yang sama sekali tidak terjamah oleh debu, karena Sasuke selalu rajin membersihkannya sampai sudut-sudut yang paling tersembunyi sekalipun. Dia makan makanan yang sehat dan tidak menyukai _fast food. _Karena itulah Sasuke lebih suka memasak makanannya sendiri.

Sasuke adalah orang dengan ambisi dan totalitas yang tinggi.

Sejak dulu dia selalu senang menjadi ketua kelas. Lalu menjadi ketua berbagai macam klub. Kemudian menjadi ketua OSIS. Ambisinya untuk semester depan adalah menjadi presiden mahasiswa. Nilai-nilai studinya selalu di atas rata-rata dan dia akan merasa tidak puas jika masih ada orang lain yang mendapatkan hasil lebih baik darinya. Rasa bersaingnya sangat tinggi dan dia selalu ingin menjadi nomor satu, dalam hal apapun.

Barangkali seorang Namikaze Naruto adalah satu-satunya ketidakteraturan dalam hidupnya.

Dia tidak suka rambut pirang jabrik Naruto yang berantakan. Dia benci ketika Naruto lupa dengan janji mereka dan datang terlambat. Dia sampai lelah mengomel kalau Naruto menginap dan membuat _apato-_nya berantakan: sprei kusut, bungkus makanan ringan di mana-mana, buku-buku berserakan di atas meja. Dia ingin Naruto lebih rajin belajar dan bukannya sibuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain _game. _Dia tidak suka Naruto makan terlalu banyak ramen instan. Dia kesal dengan wajah bodoh dan cengiran konyol si pirang itu.

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia membiarkan Naruto berkeliaran di sekitarnya dengan banyaknya kemungkinan hal bodoh dan berbahaya yang bisa dilakukan oleh si jangkung itu.

Seperti malam itu.

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari rapat BEM ketika dia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak ketika sampai di depan pintu _apato-_nya. Sepertinya ada hal yang mencurigakan. Sasuke membuka pintu, melihat sepasang sepatu merah tua Naruto yang diletakkan sembarangan –padahal sudah berkali-kali Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menaruh sepatu di dalam rak. Sang raven terus berjalan ke dalam, mencium sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari arah dapur.

"Hai, _teme."_

Cengiran lebar itu menyambutnya dan Sasuke hampir saja terkena serangan jantung. Naruto berdiri di dapur, memakai apron biru tua miliknya dengan sebuah spatula di tangan kanan. Dan tambahkan satu lagi: ada kompor yang menyala. _Naruto menyalakan kompor dan menaruh wajan di atasnya. _Barangkali Sasuke harus mengingat-ingat apakah tadi pagi matahari terbit dari sebelah barat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _dobe?"_

Sasuke benar-benar khawatir Naruto akan meledakkan _apato_-nya.

"Berhenti di sana!" teriak Naruto panik sambil mengacungkan spatula di tangannya ke arah Sasuke, "Tunggu di sana, _teme! _Jangan mendekat!"

Sasuke berdiri bingung sambil mengawasi Naruto berbalik, mengurus entah apa yang ada di atas wajan. Sang Uchiha mencoba melongok apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah itu, melihat cangkang-cangkang telur, remah-remah daun bawang dan sisa-sisa daging cincang berjatuhan di dekat kompor. Terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan ketika Naruto mematikan kompor dan berjalan mendekat Sasuke dengan membawa sebuah piring.

"Ayo, duduk!"

Dia mendorong Sasuke ke meja makan, memaksa bocah itu duduk dan kemudian meletakkan piring yang dibawanya di atas meja –sambil nyengir lebar.

"Apa ini, _dobe?" _tanya Sasuke, "Apa kau sedang melakukan eksperimen aneh? Di dapurku?"

Sasuke mendelik ketika dia menatap ke arah Naruto yang kini duduk di depannya.

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Itu omelet, _teme, _omelet!" Naruto berseru dramatis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk isi piring dengan garpu yang dia pegang.

"Dan kenapa kau mengacaukan dapurku hanya untuk memasak– " Sasuke melirik makanan setengah gosong di atas piring, " –omelet ini?"

"Berisik!" Naruto memberikan garpunya pada Sasuke, "Cepat makan!"

Iris biru Naruto menatap Sasuke seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya jika Sasuke tidak mau makan. Sasuke terpaksa mencuil sedikit omelet gosong itu dan mencicipinya.

"Bagaimana?" Mata Naruto berbinar-binar.

_Keasinan. Dan ada rasa gosong._

Sasuke meletakkan garpu di atas piring, menatap Naruto lurus-lurus.

"Sebenarnya kenapa tiba-tiba kau memasak?"

Naruto menunduk sambil mengusap-usap leher belakangnya, menghindari mata Sasuke.

"Jawab aku, _dobe," _paksa Sasuke, "Kau harus bertanggungjawab karena sudah mengotori dapurku."

"Kemarin kau bilang Neji keren karena dia bisa memasak!"

Naruto setengah berseru ketika dia mendongak sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya terlihat menyesal dan dia menunduk lagi. Sementara itu Sasuke tampak kebingungan.

"A –apa katamu?" tanyanya.

"Kemarin..." Naruto berkata pelan, seperti berbisik, "...waktu kita ke _apato _Neji, kau bilang dia keren karena dia bisa memasak."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum sebuah pemahaman merasuki kepala Sasuke. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan untungnya dia memang terlatih untuk tidak terlalu ekspresif.

"_Baka." _Sasuke mengambil lagi sepotong omelet dari atas piring, merasakan wajahnya menghangat. "Kau harus mengurangi garamnya, _dobe."_

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan mengamati Sasuke menghabiskan omelet gagal buatannya.

Naruto memang bodoh. Dan barangkali Sasuke lebih bodoh lagi karena dia sudah jatuh cinta pada bocah itu.

.

.

.


	4. Piala Dunia

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alarm itu menyalak.

Sasuke menutup telinganya dengan mata terpejam. Dia bersumpah dia tidak akan membangunkan Naruto lagi pagi ini. Tapi alarm itu terus saja menyalak dan belum ada tanda-tanda Naruto yang berbaring di sampingnya sudah terbangun. Dengan kesal Sasuke membalikkan badan, menghadap di pirang yang masih memejamkan mata dengan damainya.

"_Dobe!" _dia berseru, mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto, "Bangun! Kau bilang kau mau menonton sepak bola!"

Naruto bergumam tidak jelas sambil menggeliat. Sasuke mematikan alarm dengan kesal.

"Cepat bangun dan jangan salahkan aku kalau kau terlambat menontonnya!"

Sasuke berbalik, kali ini menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Dia akhirnya mendengar Naruto turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sang raven menghela napas. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto masih saja ingin menginap di _apato-_nya untuk menonton Piala Dunia, padahal si _dobe _itu juga punya televisi sendiri.

Sasuke baru saja akan kembali terlelap ketika dia mendengar Naruto berteriak dari dapur.

"_Teme, _di mana _hot chocolate-_ku?"

Sasuke menggeram pelan, memutuskan untuk bersikap acuh.

"_Teme, _apa kau melihat di mana _hot chocolate-_ku?"

Naruto berteriak lagi dan Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menjawab karena dia tahu Naruto akan terus berisik sebelum menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Lihat di lemari, _dobe!"_

"Sudah kucari tapi tidak ada."

Sasuke mendesis ketika akhirnya dia turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Naruto di dapur. Dengan rambut pirangnya yang masih acak-acakan, dilihatnya bocah itu sedang sibuk mencari bungkus _hot chocolate _yang dia bawa dari _apato-_nya sendiri.

"Tidak ada di mana-mana, _teme," _gumamnya. Naruto memang harus membuat satu cangkir coklat panas selagi dia menonton bola.

"Tadi malam kau membuatnya, kan?"

Naruto berhenti mencari dan memandang Sasuke, berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku buat satu waktu main _game."_

"Lalu di mana kau menaruhnya?" tanya Sasuke, "Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi."

Jeda yang agak panjang –Naruto melihat ke arah langit-langit, berpikir sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Di mana, ya?" Iris birunya memandang Sasuke, minta pertolongan.

Sasuke mendesis lagi.

"Sudah kubilang letakkan semua barang pada tempatnya."

Sasuke berakhir dengan membantu Naruto mencari kotak kecil itu dan menemukannya di lantai di dekat sofa. Dia baru saja akan kembali ke kamar ketika Naruto berseru-seru lagi.

"Sudah _kick off! _Pertandingannya sudah mulai, _teme!"_

Bocah itu berdiri di depan televisi, memegang bungkus _hot chocolate _di tangannya.

__"Ya sudah, tonton saja."

"Tapi aku mau coklat panas."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas. Entah kenapa Sasuke berakhir dengan membuatkan secangkir coklat panas yang diminta Naruto sementara si bocah pirang sudah duduk manis di sofa sambil menyemangati tim Jerman.

"Jangan merecokiku lagi, _dobe," _kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan cangkir yang dibawanya di atas meja, "Aku mau tidur."

Mendadak Naruto memegang tangannya dan menarik Sasuke hingga bocah itu terjatuh ke sofa.

"Tidur saja di sini."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku mau ke kamar, _dobe."_

"Kubilang tidur saja di sini, _teme_."

Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke begitu saja hingga dia terpaksa berbaring di sofa dengan kepala bersandar di pangkuan Naruto. Sasuke memutar bola matanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Dia menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Kenapa aku harus tidur di sini? Kau kan sedang menonton bola_."_

"Agar aku bisa melakukan ini, _teme."_

Jari-jari panjang Naruto bergerak mengusap surai hitamnya. Sasuke berdecak. Separuh kesal, separuh merasa geli. Mata _onyx-_nya hampir saja terpejam lagi karena dia benar-benar masih mengantuk, tapi mendadak teriakan Naruto mengagetkannya.

"Gol! Satu-kosong! Yeah! Maju terus panser! Aku pasti menang taruhan melawan Shikamaru!"

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Naruto berpikir dia bisa tidur jika sang Namikaze terus saja bergerak dan berteriak-teriak. Akhirnya Sasuke memiringkan tubuh menghadap televisi, menemani Naruto dengan mata terbuka sampai pertandingan berakhir.

.

.

.

_Wahahah- Nggak tau sih kalau di Jepang siaran langsung piala dunianya pagi buta macam di Indonesia apa nggak. Anggap saja iya deh. Hohohoho *maksa* _


	5. Morning Coffee

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sedang masak apa, _teme?"_

Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku," sahut Sasuke. Tangannya sedang sibuk mengiris bawang.

"Tidak mau." Naruto malah menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sang raven.

"Kau kan sudah lihat aku sedang memasak. Lepaskan aku, _dobe."_

Naruto bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Kalau begitu berikan ciuman selamat pagi untukku."

Sasuke berhenti mengiris bawang.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan, Naruto."

"Ini justru permintaan orang dewasa, Sasuke."

Naruto menarik bahu Sasuke hingga sang Uchiha menghadap ke arahnya. Satu tangannya memeluk pinggang sang raven sementara tangan yang lain menarik lehernya. Tanpa izin lagi, Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke, membuat bocah itu menggeliat tidak nyaman sambil mendorong dada Naruto.

"Hentikan– "

Naruto memperdalam ciuman itu ketika Sasuke membuka bibirnya. Dia baru berhenti setelah satu dorongan yang cukup keras dari Sasuke di bahunya.

"Aku suka rasa kopimu."

Naruto nyengir sambil mengusap bibir Sasuke dengan ujung ibu jarinya. Sasuke selalu minum satu cangkir kopi hitam sebelum sarapan.

"Kau tidak pernah mau minum kopi, _dobe."_

"Kalau rasa kopinya ada di dalam mulutmu aku jadi suka, _teme." _Naruto nyengir. "Berikan aku satu lagi."

Dia baru saja akan mendekatkan wajahnya ketika Sasuke menahan dadanya.

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi_."_

"Aku akan pergi nanti. Sekarang berikan aku satu ciuman lagi."

Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi horor.

"Jadi kau memang belum pergi ke kamar mandi? Kau belum sikat gigi?"

Naruto menggeleng polos dan Sasuke langsung mendorongnya menjauh hingga si pirang itu terhuyung dan hampir saja jatuh .

"Sudah ribuan kali kubilang jangan cium aku sebelum kau menyikat gigimu! Dasar _dobe! _Naruto _no baka!"_

Sasuke marah-marah sementara Naruto tertawa sambil bergulingan di sofa.

.

.

.


	6. Teme's First Kiss

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ujung botol itu menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Hm." Naruto menerawang ke langit-langit. Mukanya memerah karena mabuk.

Semua mata di ruangan itu tertuju padanya. Sasuke berdoa diam-diam di dalam hati agar Naruto tidak mengatakan hal konyol yang memalukan.

"Aku belum pernah..."

Mata birunya memandang satu per satu orang di ruangan itu dan akhirnya dia berhenti pada wajah Sasuke.

"...dicium oleh _dia._"

Telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada sang Uchiha dan dia terkekeh sendiri.

Kemudian hening.

"Apa maksudmu?" Akhirnya Kiba bertanya, bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa kau belum pernah berciuman dengannya?" tambah Chouji.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Selama tiga tahun ini selalu aku yang menciumnya lebih dulu –dia tidak pernah menciumku duluan. Mencium dan dicium itu berbeda, bukan?"

Perlu beberapa saat bagi orang-orang dalam _apato _Kiba yang sempit itu untuk mencerna maksud Naruto. Kiba dan Chouji terbahak-bahak sambil bertepuk tangan –bahkan Chouji sampai terguling di lantai. Shikamaru menyeringai sambil menjepit rokok di antara bibirnya, sementara Neji terang-terangan menatap wajah Sasuke yang merah padam. Sasuke menggeram kesal dan mengingat-ingat untuk memukul kepala Naruto nanti.

Paginya Naruto terbangun dengan kepala berputar-putar. Hal pertama yang dia kenali adalah bau sprei di ranjang Sasuke yang khas. Dia berjalan keluar dan menemukan sang Uchiha sedang sarapan dan kelihatannya sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus.

"_Teme."_

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya, berjalan ke dapur untuk mencuci piring. Naruto mengekor seperti anak kucing.

"Apa semalam aku mabuk? Aku tidak ingat kau membawaku pulang dari _apato _Kiba."

Bunyi air kran mengalir.

"Pasti aku mabuk sekali. Maaf kalau kau kesulitan membawaku pulang, _teme." _Naruto memijit pelipisnya. "Jam berapa kita pulang? Aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

Sasuke mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk dan berbalik melewati Naruto seolah-olah bocah itu tidak ada. Naruto kembali membuntutinya.

"Apa kau yang mengganti bajuku? Apa aku muntah?"

Sasuke berjalan ke kamar untuk menyiapkan buku-bukunya.

"Untung hari ini aku tidak ada kuliah pagi. Aku kuliah siang, tapi bolehkah aku bolos saja, _teme_? Kepalaku pusing."

Sasuke selesai mengemasi ranselnya.

"Kau pulang jam berapa? Apa hari ini kau ada rapat? Atau harus mengerjakan tugas bersama temanmu? Atau harus mencari referensi buku di perpustakaan?"

Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar.

"Apa kau membuatkan sarapan untukku, _teme_? Kalau tidak aku akan makan ramen lagi. Kurasa aku masih punya persediaan di sini. Kalau tidak, aku akan membelinya lagi di minimarket. Aku boleh tidur di sini sampai kau pulang, kan?"

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa kau marah padaku, _teme_? Apa semalam aku melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh? Atau mengatakan hal yang memalukan? Atau aku– "

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Naruto ikut berhenti di belakangnya. Sasuke berbalik, mendadak melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir si pirang itu.

_Sasuke menciumnya._

Naruto mengerjap bingung, melupakan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Refleks, dia memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Ketika sang Uchiha akhirnya menarik diri, Naruto bisa melihat rona merah samar di wajahnya. Sasuke mengatupkan bibir dengan wajah datar meskipun jelas napasnya tersengal.

"Kenapa– " Naruto menempelkan tangan ke bibirnya sendiri. "Kenapa kau menciumku, _teme_?"

Wajah Naruto benar-benar terkejut seakan-akan dia baru saja melihat UFO mendarat di halaman _apato._

"Karena kau sangat berisik," gumam Sasuke, "Aku harus membungkammu agar kau diam."

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh lagi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung. Seingatnya baru kemarin Sasuke berkata untuk kesekian kalinya agar dia tidak mencium bocah itu sebelum dia sikat gigi.

Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menelfon Kiba dan bertanya apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

.

.

.


	7. Motor

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Naruto tidak menginap di _apato-_nya.

Biasanya Sasuke akan merasa senang karena tempat tinggalnya tidak akan berubah menjadi berantakan. Tapi kali ini lain. Sudah hampir dua minggu Naruto tidak datang, bahkan si pirang itu menolak diajak pergi ke manapun. Naruto juga tidak mau sekedar mampir ketika mengantarkan Sasuke pulang dari kampus.

Alasannya sepele. Bocah itu sedang keranjingan menyambangi bengkel saudara Shikamaru yang baru saja dibuka. Sasuke merasa diduakan dengan sebuah benda tidak bernyawa bernama sepeda motor. Naruto lebih antusias untuk belajar mengutak-atik sendiri motor _sport-_nya daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke.

Sang Namikaze sedang mengutak-atik entah apa –dengan tangan kotor kena oli, ketika ponselnya berdering. Awalnya dia acuh saja. Ketika Shikamaru berteriak bahwa Sasuke yang menelfon, barulah Naruto bangkit untuk meraih benda itu.

"_Dobe."_

"Kenapa, _teme?_"

"_Aku sakit."_

Suara Sasuke kedengaran lirih. Naruto panik seketika.

"Apa? Apa yang sakit? Apa kau masih bisa mendengarku? Apa kau masih kuat menungguku? Di mana kau sekarang?"

"_Di kamar."_

"Jangan ke mana-mana. Jangan bergerak. Bertahanlah, _teme. _Aku segera ke sana."

Naruto melaju di jalanan seperti orang kesetanan.

"_Teme!"_

Dia hampir saja mendobrak pintu kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa dia punya kunci _apato _Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dilihatnya Sasuke bergelung di bawah selimut. Naruto meloncat ke atas ranjang.

"Ini aku, _teme." _Naruto mengusap pipinya._ "_Apanya yang sakit?"

Sasuke membuka mata. Tangannya bergerak ke dada.

"Kenapa? Apa kau jatuh dan membentur sesuatu? Apa kau kesulitan bernafas? Apa kau baru saja terkena asap rokok?"

Sasuke punya semacam alergi pada asap rokok –karena itulah dia selalu jauh-jauh dari Shikamaru. Taruhlah dia bersama seorang perokok di dalam ruangan sempit yang sama selama setengah jam. Bisa-bisa dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Apa kita perlu ke dokter? Ayo ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tapi kau bilang dadamu sakit, _teme."_

"Iya, sakitnya di sini." Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara. "Rasanya sakit karena kau mengacuhkanku berhari-hari, _dobe."_

Naruto kicep.

Apa Sasuke sedang bercanda atau sedang menggombal? Tapi wajah sang Uchiha tetap saja sedatar papan catur.

"Jadi kau membohongiku?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Aku tidak bohong!" Sasuke setengah berseru. "Kau lebih memilih berkencan dengan motormu di bengkel daripada– "

Mendadak Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya.

"Daripada apa?" Naruto nyengir. "Daripada apa, _teme?"_

"Mana aku tahu!"

Sasuke berniat bangkit dari ranjang tapi Naruto mendorongnya hingga dia terbaring lagi.

"Daripada melakukan ini maksudmu?"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan Sasuke membuang muka.

Naruto menarik dagu sang Uchiha dan memaksa sepasang mata obsidian itu untuk menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku, _teme."_

Bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya dan Sasuke memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

**Sekali-kali boleh lah ya Sasuke nggombal -lol**


	8. Rokok

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke."

Begitu Neji menyebut nama itu, Naruto langsung terbatuk-batuk. Sebatang rokok dengan ujung menyala yang semula terjepit di tengah bibirnya buru-buru dia tarik. Dihunjamkannya ujung rokok itu ke asbak sebelum kemudian dia berbalik dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Teme." _Iris safirnya tampak gelisah. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku– "

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat Naruto dan pergi begitu saja dari _cafe _itu. Shikamaru dan Kiba saling berpandangan sementara Naruto mendesah pelan.

Malam itu Naruto datang ke _apato _Sasuke. Dia sungguh bersyukur Sasuke membiarkannya memiliki kunci cadangan sehingga dia bisa masuk pada saat-saat Sasuke tidak mungkin mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sasuke sedang duduk membaca buku.

"_Teme."_

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar berniat melakukannya. Shikamaru yang memberiku rokok itu." Dia berdehem kecil. "Aku –aku memang ingin mencobanya, tapi hanya karena penasaran. Sungguh. Aku tidak berniat untuk merokok selamanya. Itu pertama kalinya aku mencoba, _teme, _aku berani bersumpah."

Sasuke tidak menyahut dan malah bangkit dari sofa. Bocah itu berjalan keluar _apato_, meninggalkan Naruto kebingungan sendirian.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sasuke kembali. Dia berdiri di dekat sofa dan melemparkan sebungkus rokok ke atas meja. Naruto menatap bungkus rokok itu dan kemudian wajah Sasuke.

"_Teme, _sudah kubilang aku– "

"Siapa yang melarangmu merokok?" potong Sasuke, "Aku tidak melarangmu melakukannya."

Naruto makin bingung.

Dia masih belum mengerti apa maksud Sasuke ketika dilihatnya bocah itu membuka bungkus rokok di atas meja dan mengambil satu batang. Sasuke mengeluarkan korek api dari saku celananya dan menyalakan rokok itu.

"Tapi kalau kau memang mau merokok, kau juga harus membiarkanku melakukan ini."

Sasuke mendekatkan rokok itu ke bibirnya, membuat Naruto terlonjak dari sofa dan buru-buru menahan tangan Sasuke.

"_Teme!_"

"Lepaskan!"

Terjadi adegan tarik-menarik dengan objek sebatang rokok menyala. Sasuke mulai terbatuk-batuk.

"Berikan padaku!"

Naruto merebut paksa rokok itu dan membawanya ke dapur, membuangnya ke wastafel yang basah.

"Kau gila, _teme," _katanya begitu dia kembali ke depan Sasuke, "Kau mau bunuh diri?"

Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Sasuke." Tatapan Naruto melunak. "Kumohon."

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke masih sedingin sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Shikamaru, _dobe: _merokok atau tidak pun kita akan sama-sama mati. Tapi– " Sasuke menghela napas, "Tapi setidaknya kau bisa sedikit memperpanjang umurmu tanpa merokok. Aku tidak mau kau mati lebih dulu dariku."

Naruto tidak tahu kalau rasa penasarannya pada rokok ternyata membuat Sasuke berpikir sejauh itu.

"Tidak, _teme." _Naruto berjalan mendekat. "Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi."

Dia merengkuh tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya agar aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi bersamamu."

.

.

.


	9. Cemburu

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto punya sentimen tersendiri menyangkut teman satu jurusan Sasuke yang bernama Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke dan Neji punya banyak kemiripan. Sama-sama bermuka sedatar papan triplek dan jarang tertawa. Sama-sama cerdas, suka nongkrong di perpustakaan, suka menulis karya ilmiah, berambisi menjadi asisten dosen, tidak pernah mabuk, berpakaian rapi dan lain-lain.

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah ketika malam itu Sasuke berkata akan mengerjakan tugas kuliah di _apato _Neji. Tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke-nya berduaan lama-lama dengan orang semacam Neji.

Naruto mengirim pesan singkat.

**naru-dobe : **_malam ini aku akan menginap di apato-mu, teme._

**my beloved teme** : _masuk saja, kau kan punya kuncinya._

Saat itu Naruto sudah mondar-mandir di dalam _apato _Sasuke.

**naru-dobe** : _aku akan memasak di dapurmu._

**my beloved teme** : _omelet lagi? jangan lupa kurangi garamnya._

**naru-dobe ** : _aku mau masak!_ _aku bisa meledakkan dapurmu, teme._

**my beloved teme **: _kemarin kau tidak melakukannya._

**naru-dobe** : _kali ini aku serius. aku bisa_ _menghancurkan dapur dan apato-mu!_

**my beloved teme** : _coba saja. aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi dan menuntut ganti rugi._

Jeda sepuluh detik.

**naru-dobe** : _pemilik apato datang menagih uang sewa._

**naru-dobe ** : _dia bilang akan mengusirmu kalau kau tidak membayarnya sekarang. cepat pulang!_

**my beloved teme** : _aku sudah bayar tadi siang._

Jeda lagi. Kali ini lima belas detik.

**naru-dobe ** : _aku sakit, teme._

**my beloved teme** : _sakit apa? sakit hati?_

**naru-dobe** : _kau sungguh kejam._

**my beloved teme** : _ambil kotak P3K di kamarku. cari obat dan pergilah tidur._

**my beloved teme** : _dan jangan buat kamarku berantakan. cari yang benar._

**my beloved teme** : _kotaknya ada di lemari._

Naruto mendengus kesal.

**naru-dobe ** : _aku tidak jadi masak. aku mau makan ramen._

**my beloved teme** : _makan saja kalau kau lapar._

**naru-dobe** : _aku makan makanan instan lagi, teme!_

**naru-dobe** : _kemarin aku baru saja makan ramen instan!_

**my beloved teme** : _kali ini aku memberimu izin._

**naru-dobe : **_ternyata ramennya habis._

**naru-dobe **_: aku sangat lapar._

**my beloved teme** : _memangnya kau tidak punya kaki? kau bisa keluar dan beli makan di luar._

**naru-dobe **_: aku hanya mau makan masakanmu._

**naru-dobe **_: cepat pulang dan buatkan aku makanan!_

**naru-dobe **_: aku bisa mati kelaparan! kau akan ditangkap polisi karena aku ada di apato-mu!_

**my beloved teme** : _jangan kekanak-kanakan, naruto._

**naru-dobe **_: apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

**my beloved teme** : _jelas-jelas sedang mengerjakan tugas._

**naru-dobe **_: apa yang sedang neji lakukan?_

**my beloved teme** : _duduk di sampingku dan mengerjakan tugas bersamaku._

**naru-dobe **_: CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG! AKU HAMPIR MATI!_

**naru-dobe **_: kau kejam!_

**my beloved teme** : _kau mengganggu._

**my beloved teme** : _bisa-bisa aku mengerjakan tugas sampai pagi kalau begini._

Naruto ternganga. Sampai pagi? Berarti Sasuke akan ada di tempat Neji semalaman? Berarti Sasuke akan menginap di sana? Bagaimana kalau hanya ada satu ranjang, satu selimut, berarti Sasuke...

Tidak. Tidak boleh.

Sasuke tidak mendapatkan pesan balasan dari Naruto sampai setengah jam kemudian.

Bel _apato _Neji berbunyi. Sang tuan rumah beranjak menuju pintu, membukanya dan mengangkat kedua alis ketika melihat Naruto berdiri di depan _apato-_nya dengan menyandang sebuah ransel. Tatapan Naruto seperti ingin mengajak berkelahi. Si pirang itu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja dan segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku akan menginap di sini!" Naruto berseru lantang.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, baru saja akan menyahut ketika Naruto memotongnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu mengerjakan tugas sekalipun sampai pagi. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau di sini sendirian bersama orang itu. Aku sudah membawa selimut dan sikat gigi. Kau tidak boleh menginap di sini sendirian. Kalau kau tidur di sini," telunjuknya mengarah pada Sasuke, "Kau harus tidur di samping_ku," _kemudian dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, _dobe?" _tanya Sasuke, "Siapa yang bilang aku akan menginap?"

"Hah?"

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sangat konyol dan Sasuke berdecak pelan.

"Aku hanya bilang '_bisa-bisa aku mengerjakan tugas sampai pagi' kalau kau terus menggangguku." _Sasuke berdiri sambil mengangkat ranselnya. "Setelah kau berhenti mengganggu, tugasku sekarang sudah selesai. Aku baru saja mau pulang."

Naruto mengerjap.

"Oh."

Dia memasang senyum lebar yang canggung sambil mengusap leher belakangnya: gestur salah tingkah sekaligus bentuk pelarian diri.

Neji yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu hanya bisa berdecak dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar Naruto."

.

.

.


	10. Menangis

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang mata biru itu dilapisi selaput bening, kemudian mulai berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya bulir-bulir air berjatuhan dari sana, membasahi wajahnya.

Tangan Naruto bergerak lagi mengambil selembar tisu. Sasuke meliriknya dengan ujung mata dan mendengus.

"Cengeng," ucapnya.

Makian itu tidak berefek apapun pada Naruto yang tetap berkonsentrasi menatap layar. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu lagi sampai akhirnya musik pelan yang menyayat hati mengalun dari _speaker _dan layar menampilkan warna hitam, tanda film sudah berakhir. Sebelumnya Sasuke sudah ngotot untuk menonton film _action _atau horor, tapi Naruto malah menyewa DVD film drama yang membuatnya menangis dari awal sampai akhir.

"Hidupnya menyedihkan sekali!" Naruto berpaling dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah dramatis. "Bayangkan saja. Dia masih anak-anak, dibuang oleh ibunya, adiknya meninggal ketika bermain bersamanya, dia hampir mati dikejar penculik dan akhirnya anjingnya pun mati karena melindunginya. Sangat tragis! Kenapa mereka membuat film yang sesedih ini?"

"Dan kenapa kau mau menontonnya?" Sasuke mendengus lagi. "Sudah tahu kau ini sangat cengeng."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa?" Sasuke merasa terganggu.

"Tunggu dulu, _teme." _Naruto menahan wajah Sasuke agar tetap memandang ke arahnya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau tidak pernah menangis."

Naruto melipat dahi, berlagak sedang berpikir sungguhan.

"Kau tidak menangis saat upacara kelulusan SMA. Kau tidak menangis saat kau sakit atau saat aku sakit. Kau tidak menangis saat dapat nilai AB. Kau tidak menangis walaupun menonton film yang sangat menyedihkan."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya sinis sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya. "Aku tidak harus menangisi hal-hal semacam itu."

"Aku hanya penasaran," jawab Naruto, "Apa yang bisa membuatmu menangis?"

Sasuke terdiam melihat ekspresi Naruto yang masih tampak serius.

"Mungkin aku akan menangis," akhirnya dia berkata pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Naruto ke arah dinding, "kalau kau meninggalkanku."

Mata safir Naruto melebar.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan pernah menangis seumur hidup, _teme."_

_._

_._

_._

**Kenapa ya kalau Sasuke nggombal malah kerasa agak aneh. hahaha. Bingung deh Naruto jadi seme tapi metal banget alias mellow total XD**

**Film yang mereka tonton adalah film korea yang judulnya "Heart Is," dibintangi Yoo Seung Ho waktu masih anak-anak. Saya nangis bombay waktu nonton film itu.**


	11. Hujan

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mendadak turun hujan lebat.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari gedung perpustakaan, tertahan di teras padahal sebentar lagi harus mengikuti kuliah di gedung fakultasnya sendiri. Dia tengah berdiri dengan kepala mendongak ke arah langit yang gelap ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyapanya.

"_Teme._"

Dilihatnya Naruto berdiri di depan dengan sebuah payung biru tua terkembang di tangan kanannya. Bocah itu nyengir seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku membawa payungmu," sahut Naruto.

Sasuke ingat Naruto meminjam payung itu di kampus ketika dia datang ke kelas Sasuke dan kemudian turun hujan sementara si bocah pirang itu tidak membawa payung.

"Ayo!" Naruto berseru mengatasi bunyi hujan. "Kau ada kuliah, kan?"

Naruto mengulurkan payung yang sebenarnya milik Sasuke itu. Sasuke melangkah turun dari teras, masuk ke dalam lindungan payung yang kini dipegang tangan kiri Naruto. Sang Namikaze berjalan di sebelah kanannya.

Mereka tidak saling berbicara sampai di gedung Fakultas Ekonomi. Sasuke naik ke teras sementara Naruto tetap berdiri di halaman, bersiap-siap memandangi punggung sang raven ketika bocah itu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya di lantai dua. Tapi Sasuke berbalik, memandang Naruto. Dilihatnya tubuh bagian kanan si pirang itu –mulai dari bahu kemejanya sampai ke celana, semuanya sempurna basah. Naruto terlalu mencondongkan payungnya ke kiri, melindungi Sasuke sepenuhnya.

"_Baka."_

Sasuke menarik payung yang dipegang Naruto hingga menutupi wajah keduanya dari orang yang lalu lalang.

Dia mengecup sekilas bibir si pirang, lalu berbisik pelan.

"Pegang payung yang benar, _dobe."_

_._

_._

_._

**Saya menulis ini selama 14 menit, dan...**

**KENAPA?**

**KENAPA SAYA MALAH MELELEH SENDIRI? *aneh ya, nulis nulis sendiri tapi melting sendiri juga***

**Kalau ada yang pernah nonton drama korea yang judulnya 'Love Rain,' nah, cara Naruto megang payung itu mirip kayak pas Jang Geun Seuk megangin payung buat Yoona.**

**Mau dong ada yang megangin payung kek gitu ke saya :3**


	12. Bosan

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau keluar dari klub catur?"

Sore itu Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk datang ke _apato-_nya dan memasak makan malam. Tadinya Sasuke menolak, tapi toh dia akhirnya datang dengan alasan ingin memastikan apakah _apato _Naruto sudah masuk kategori tempat yang pantas untuk ditinggali oleh manusia.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, bocah berkulit tan yang sedang asyik main _game _di laptopnya hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar. Sasuke mendengus sambil mengiris cabai.

"Kau baru datang dua kali, _dobe."_

"Catur itu membosankan," sahut Naruto, "Aku hanya duduk memandangi bidak sambil memikirkan strategi. Otakku jadi sakit."

Sejak dulu Naruto tidak pernah konsisten pada sesuatu. Dia senang mencoba, tapi setelah melakukannya dia akan sadar dia tidak benar-benar menyukai hal itu. Kebiasaan itu terbawa sampai kuliah. Dia pernah mencoba berbagai macam klub atau hobi: taekwondo, judo, fotografi, musik, melukis, klub debat bahasa Inggris, panahan, bahkan sampai klub biologi dan paduan suara. Tapi hampir semuanya dia tinggalkan hanya karena satu alasan: bosan. Barangkali kalau masuk geng motor barulah dia tidak akan merasa bosan.

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti melakukan segala hal hanya karena kau bosan, _dobe_."

"Tapi aku memang bosan, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti. Matanya tampak menerawang sebelum dia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati meja konter.

"Bagaimana..." matanya memandang Naruto yang duduk menghadap meja makan sambil bermain _game, "..._kalau suatu hari kau bosan padaku?"

"Apa?" Naruto masih belum terlalu memperhatikan, pandangannya terpaku pada layar laptop.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu hari kau merasa bosan padaku? Apa kau akan semudah itu mengatakannya dan kemudian pergi begitu saja?"

Mendengar itu, barulah Naruto menoleh.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, _teme?"_

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Naruto bisa melihat wajahnya benar-benar suram. Dia baru mengakui bahwa mungkin komik golongan darah yang dibacanya memang benar. Emosi orang bergolongan darah AB sangat sulit ditebak. Sedetik yang lalu masih baik-baik saja, detik berikutnya sudah mengatakan hal yang aneh dengan wajah menyedihkan.

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal?"

Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan meja konter sebagai pembatas.

"Itu bukannya tidak masuk akal," sanggah Sasuke, "Kau selalu mudah bosan pada apapun. Fotografi, taekwondo, judo– "

Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Sasuke, memaksa sang Uchiha berhenti bicara. Si pirang itu tidak memasang senyuman seperti biasa. Wajahnya tampak mengeras.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dengarkan ini baik-baik." Dia menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Kau bukan objek foto, strategi main catur, olahraga bela diri, atau hal-hal itu. Kau bukan permainan. Kau adalah manusia. Dan aku mencintaimu. Bahkan rasanya aku bisa menghabiskan seumur hidup hanya dengan memandangi wajahmu."

Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Jangan katakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi," katanya sambil berbalik, "Aku tidak suka."

Sasuke ingin menyingkirkan meja di depannya untuk bisa memeluk punggung Naruto.

.

.

.

**Hahaha. Apa ini? Gombal sekali.**


	13. Telfon

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu-satunya klub yang konsisten diikuti Naruto sejak SMA adalah klub robotik.

Sudah dua hari sang Namikaze berada di luar kota, mengikuti sebuah kontes robot bersama tim dari klub robotik di kampusnya. Seharusnya Sasuke senang karena ternyata ada hal yang bisa membuat Naruto tidak bosan, bahwa ternyata bocah yang dipanggilnya 'bodoh' itu bisa juga melakukan hal yang benar semacam membuat robot dan ikut lomba.

Iya. Itu 'seharusnya'.

Sebab pukul 12 malam itu Uchiha Sasuke masih berguling-guling tidak nyaman di atas ranjang, berkali-kali melirik ponsel biru tua di atas meja. Ruangan itu hening, hanya menyisakan bunyi detak jam dinding. Sasuke akhirnya bangkit duduk dengan punggung bersandar di kepala ranjang dan meraih ponsel itu.

"_Halo."_

Terdengar suara setelah dengung nada tunggu yang kedua.

"_Ada apa, teme?"_

Hening sejenak.

"Di mana kau menaruh bolpoin biruku, _dobe?"_

"_Hah? Apa?"_

"Tch. Kemarin waktu ke sini kau memakai bolpoinku yang warna biru. Di mana kau menaruhnya?"

"_Oh. Kau bilang padaku untuk mengembalikannya ke tempat pensil di meja belajar."_

Sasuke melirik tempat pensil itu.

"_Sudah ketemu?"_

"Hn."

"..."

"Kau meninggalkan jaketmu di kamarku."

"_Benarkah?"_

"Iya. Yang warna merah. Sudah kubilang jangan meninggalkan barang-barangmu di tempatku."

"_Maaf. Ingatkan aku untuk mengambilnya kalau aku ke tempatmu."_

"..."

"..."

"Apa kau makan ramen lagi hari ini?"

"_Hah? Tidak."_

"Benarkah?"

"_Sungguh. Aku makan makanan dari panitia."_

"..."

"_Kenapa kau belum tidur?"_

"Aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugas."

"_Memangnya kau belum mengantuk?"_

"Aku baru mau tidur."

"_Kalau begitu tidurlah."_

Sepertinya Naruto akan memutuskan sambungan telfon.

"Tunggu, _dobe_–"

"_Kenapa?"_

"..."

"_Ada apa, teme?"_

"..."

"_Kau tidak bisa tidur karena merindukanku?"_

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak– "

"_Aku juga merindukanmu, teme."_

"..."

"_Aku merindukanmu sampai aku tidak bisa tidur."_

"..."

"_Aku akan pulang besok. Tunggulah. Aku langsung ke tempatmu begitu aku sampai."_

"..."

"_Sekarang tidurlah. Besok kau ada kuliah pagi, kan? Kau bisa terlambat."_

"..."

"_I love you, teme."_

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telfon, tersenyum tipis ketika dia berbaring lagi.

"I love you, too, _dobe."_

_._

_._

_._


	14. Dasi

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa sih aku harus memakai benda ini?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mengeluh lagi. Entah sudah berapa menit dia berkutat di depan cermin dan mencoba untuk memasang sebuah dasi merah tua di kerah kemejanya. Tapi bocah itu masih gagal pada percobaannya yang kesekian kali –benar-benar lupa atau malah memang tidak tahu cara menyimpul dasi.

"Kenapa sih orang-orang harus memakai kemeja dan jas untuk acara seperti ini?"

Lagi-lagi dia mengomel sambil melepaskan simpul dasinya yang berantakan.

"Ini bukan 'acara seperti ini', _dobe," _ujar Sasuke dari luar kamar, "Ini acara pernikahan."

Mereka berdua memang akan menghadiri pernikahan salah satu _sensei _mereka saat SMA.

"Ya, ini acara pernikahan, tapi aku benci memakai semua ini," sahut Naruto ketus, "Kalau kita menikah nanti, aku akan menyuruh para tamu untuk memakai pakaian apa saja yang mereka suka."

Di luar, Sasuke terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau belum selesai memakai dasimu?"

Sang Uchiha muncul di pintu, sudah berpakaian rapi sejak tadi.

"Ini susah sekali! Aku tidak bisa memakainya!"

Sasuke mendesah pelan sambil berjalan mendekat. Dia menarik bahu Naruto dan memutar tubuh bocah itu agar menghadap padanya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik," kata Sasuke sambil mulai menyilangkan ujung-ujung dasi Naruto ke sana kemari, "Ini mudah saja, _dobe."_

"Bagaimanapun juga aku benci benda ini. Dia mencekik leherku, membuatku tidak bisa bernapas," sahut Naruto.

"Memangnya kalau besok kau sudah kerja kau tetap tidak mau memakai dasi?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Memangnya untuk apa sih orang menciptakan dasi?" dia balik bertanya dengan kesal.

Sasuke baru saja selesai menyimpul rapi dasi merah tua Naruto. Dia mendongak untuk memandang mata si pirang yang sedang memasang tampang masam.

"Kenapa orang menciptakan dasi?" dia ikut bertanya, "Agar aku bisa melakukan ini, _dobe."_

Ditariknya dasi Naruto hingga kepala si pirang itu ikut menunduk dan Sasuke bisa mencium bibirnya.

Wajah Naruto tidak lagi masam ketika mereka keluar untuk pergi ke gedung resepsi. Dia menarik pinggang Sasuke mendekat ketika mereka berjalan menuju tangga dan kemudian berbisik di telinga sang Uchiha.

"Nanti kau harus membantu melepaskan dasiku, _teme. _Aku pasti tidak bisa melakukannya."

Bocah itu kembali nyengir seperti biasa dan tidak lagi protes 'kenapa aku harus memakai dasi'.

.

.

.

_**Ada yang pernah nonton drama Korea "Queen In Hyeon's Man"? Ada modusan pakai 'dasi' semacam ini :D *ketauan***_

_**Bagi saya drama Korea memang salah satu inspirasi besar buat ide-ide fluff kayak begini XD**_


	15. Hadiah

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bermain _game, dobe? _Sebentar lagi ujian semester."

Sasuke melirik kesal pada Naruto yang lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan layar laptopnya daripada menyentuh buku-buku kuliah.

"Masih lama, _teme," _sahutnya tanpa menoleh, "Besok juga aku belajar."

"Kau selalu bilang begitu. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau nilai-nilaimu sampai jelek."

Naruto hanya menggumam.

"Berapa IP-mu semester kemarin?" Sasuke masih menatap kesal padanya, "Tidak sampai angka 3, kan?"

"Hanya kurang sedikit, _teme," _jawab Naruto, "Aku sebenarnya bisa– "

"Ya," potong Sasuke, "Kalau kau mau. Tapi kau lebih sibuk dengan _game _dan motormu."

Naruto berhenti menyentuh laptopnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan kalau aku dapat IP sampai 3 lebih?"

"Memangnya kau yakin kau bisa?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Aku tanya apa yang akan kau berikan, _teme?"_

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" tantang Sasuke.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Aku mau hadiah."

"Hadiah apa?"

"Sesuatu yang istimewa yang belum pernah kau berikan." Naruto menyeringai. "Dan kau harus berjanji kau akan memberikannya."

Sasuke menelan ludah, mendadak agak takut melihat kilatan di mata biru Naruto. Tapi sudah terlambat baginya untuk mundur.

"Baiklah. Coba saja."

Naruto tertawa senang.

Tidak ada yang salah sejak hari itu. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan Naruto benar-benar berubah, mulai lebih sering berdiam di _apato _untuk menyentuh materi kuliah dan membuat laptop serta motornya menganggur. Sasuke seharusnya bersyukur semua berjalan seperti yang dia inginkan, tapi entah salah siapa kalau dua bulan sebelum ujian itu dia malah jadi kepikiran tentang omongan Naruto.

_Hadiah? Hadiah apa? Sesuatu yang belum pernah dia berikan?_

Naruto benar-benar menolak memberitahu sebelum waktunya. Maka Sasuke penasaran setengah mati, memikirkannya setiap hari mulai dari bangun tidur sampai mau tidur lagi. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan tahan jika ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia ketahui, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia berusaha membujuk Naruto, si pirang itu tetap tidak mau memberitahunya.

Malam itu sepasang mata _onyx _menatap kesal pada Naruto yang tengah memejamkan mata, tertidur pulas di samping Sasuke, di ranjang sang Uchiha padahal si tuan rumah sendiri belum bisa tidur. Sasuke benar-benar jengkel karena pada akhirnya dia seperti termakan ucapannya sendiri dan dihantui rasa penasaran setengah mati. Mendadak Naruto bergumam tidak jelas, melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Sasuke dan menarik sang raven mendekat hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Naruto memeluknya, menarik kepala Sasuke ke dadanya hingga Sasuke bisa mendengar detak jantung bocah itu. Mendadak jantungnya sendiri seperti berlompatan di rongga dadanya. Napas Naruto yang hangat menyapu puncak kepalanya, membuat lehernya meremang.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Naruto memeluknya seperti itu selagi mereka tidur, tapi kenapa sekarang mendadak pikiran-pikiran aneh berkeliaran di kepalanya? Naruto tidak pernah melakukan hal lain lebih dari itu: memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajah di lehernya atau memberinya ciuman sebelum tidur. Apakah... Apakah mungkin hadiah yang dimaksud oleh si pirang itu...

Sasuke bergidik. Dia baru terpejam ketika hari sudah hampir pagi dan memaki-maki dirinya sendiri dalam hati saat bangun tidur.

Setelah ide aneh itu merasuki kepalanya, Sasuke malah makin terganggu. Dia menemukan dadanya berdebar lebih keras setiap kali Naruto berkeliaran di sekitarnya dan terkejut saat Naruto menyentuhnya, bahkan meski itu hanya sentuhan tidak sengaja seperti saat si pirang minta diambilkan sebuah sendok. Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok jika saja itu bisa menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam otaknya.

Mendekati ujian, perasaannya makin tidak karuan. Dia kesulitan tidur jika Naruto ada di sampingnya. Selama ujian keadaannya makin kacau. Naruto mengira Sasuke terlalu serius belajar dan meminta sang Uchiha untuk lebih santai. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas mendengarnya. Beberapa hari menjelang yudisium, rasa-rasanya Sasuke tidak bisa menelan makanan.

Malam itu dia melarang Naruto menginap di _apato-_nya.

Matanya masih terpejam ketika dia mendengar bel berbunyi, disusul teriakan _"teme!" _dari ruang depan. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul ketika dia merasa ranjangnya sedikit bergerak karena ada tambahan beban di atasnya. Sasuke mengerjap, merasakan bahunya diguncang.

"_Teme, _bangun!"

Dia belum ingin bangun karena dia bahkan baru bisa tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Samar-samar, dilihatnya bayangan wajah Naruto.

"Lihat ini, _teme_!" Selembar kertas tersodor di depan wajahnya. "IP-ku! IP-ku, _teme, _lebih dari 3, kan?"

Mendengar derai tawa Naruto, mata Sasuke terbuka sepenuhnya. Sang raven itu terduduk di ranjangnya dan segera merebut kertas di tangan Naruto. Wajahnya menampakkan ketidakpercayaan. Dia memandang kertas itu dan wajah Naruto bergantian.

"Aku berhasil, _teme!" _Naruto nyengir lebar.

Mendadak Sasuke dikuasai oleh rasa ingin melarikan diri atau ingin lupa ingatan sementara. Dia membeku di tempatnya duduk dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke tersadar.

"Hah? A –aku mau ke kamar mandi."

Sasuke berniat untuk turun, tapi Naruto memegangi lengannya.

"Apa?"

Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu. Naruto menekuk wajahnya.

"Hadiahku."

Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikan.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu, _dobe."_

Naruto menariknya untuk duduk lagi.

"Aku mau sekarang," paksa Naruto.

"Aku mau cuci muka dulu," sahut Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu."

"Lepaskan aku, _dobe."_

"Kemarin-kemarin kau memaksaku untuk memberitahu, tapi sekarang kau malah tidak mau."

Sasuke menghindari pandangan Naruto.

"Aku mau..."

"Jangan sekarang!_" _potong Sasuke cepat.

"Kenapa, _teme? _Apa kau mau mengingkari janjimu?_"_

"Jangan sekarang, Naruto, kumohon."

Naruto tampak bingung. Sasuke memanfaatkannya untuk mencoba melarikan diri dengan meloncat turun dari ranjang, tapi ternyata Naruto tidak selengah itu. Dia menarik tubuh Sasuke hingga bocah itu terjatuh dengan punggung menghantam kasur. Naruto menahan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau mau melarikan diri?" tanyanya, "Aku hanya mau meminta hadiahku."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang sampai rasanya dia tidak bisa untuk sekedar menggerakkan bibir. Ketika Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, Sasuke melempar wajah ke samping, tanpa sadar memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"_Teme." _Napas Naruto menyapu leher dan telinganya, membuatnya menahan napasnya sendiri. Jari-jari tangan dan kakinya terkepal erat sementara dia menggigit bibir. "Mulai semester depan, selama satu bulan penuh kau harus membawakan makan siang untukku."

Lalu tidak ada lagi yang terjadi.

Begitu Sasuke bisa mencerna dengan penuh semua kalimat Naruto, bocah itu membuka mata dan memandang wajah si pirang. Naruto tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"A –apa katamu?"

Sekarang Sasuke merasa menjadi orang yang lebih bodoh dibanding Naruto.

"Makan siang, _teme, _kau tidak pernah mau membawakan makan siang untukku ke kampus, kan?"

_Hanya itu? Jadi hanya itu? Hanya makan siang?_

Selama dua bulan ini Sasuke mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak berguna.

"Minggir kau!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga bocah itu hampir terguling dari atas ranjang. "_Baka!"_

Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Kenapa, _teme?"_

Naruto berteriak tanpa ada jawaban. Si pirang itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya, berpikir apa salahnya sampai Sasuke marah-marah.

.

.

.


	16. Marah

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak pernah marah pada Sasuke.

Jika kesal, Naruto hanya menekuk-nekuk mukanya, memasang tampang masam atau mengeluh berkali-kali, tapi sebentar kemudian sudah nyengir lagi. Kadang Sasuke berpikir apakah Naruto memang terlahir tanpa emosi yang bernama 'marah' itu.

Naruto tidak marah ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya bersih-bersih _apato _di hari libur ketika si pirang itu berkata ingin bersantai dan tidur seharian. Naruto tidak marah ketika tanpa sengaja Sasuke mengacaukan _file _tugas kuliah di laptopnya. Naruto tidak marah ketika Sasuke membatalkan janji karena ada rapat mendadak di kampus. Naruto tidak marah ketika Sasuke tidak mau menonton film pilihannya di bioskop. Naruto juga tidak marah ketika Sasuke ngambek hanya karena hal-hal kecil.

Tapi sore itu, ketika Namikaze Naruto muncul di pintu dengan wajah mengerikan, Sasuke akhirnya tahu bahwa si pirang itu juga manusia biasa yang bisa merasa marah.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sang Namikaze berteriak memanggil namanya –membuat bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi juga semua pasien dalam ruangan itu menoleh karena terkejut.

Sungguh. Sasuke belum pernah melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti itu sebelumnya: kedua mata memerah, bibir terkatup rapat dengan rahang mengeras, kedua tangan terkepal membentuk kepalan tinju yang sepertinya siap menghancurkan apa saja. Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke yang sudah mengkerut di ujung ranjang.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kau tidak boleh naik motor, hah?"

Suara Naruto seperti datang dari tempat yang jauh sementara matanya menyala tajam pada Sasuke, seperti ingin melumatnya. Seorang perawat yang kebetulan ada di ruangan itu sepertinya ingin memperingatkan Naruto agar tidak membuat keributan, tapi ketika Naruto menoleh padanya, perawat itu akhirnya pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Sudah berapa ratus kali aku mengatakannya padamu? Apa kau benar-benar tuli dan bodoh sampai kau tidak bisa memahami kata-kataku, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap. Itu berarti urusan ini sangat serius untuk sang Namikaze.

"Aku –aku terpaksa." Sasuke menatap sepasang mata safir itu. "Mendadak dosenku menyuruh untuk mengumpulkan tugas kuliah. Kupikir tidak akan cukup waktu kalau aku kembali ke _apato _naik bus, jadi aku meminjam motor Kiba dan– "

"Kenapa kau tidak memintaku mengantarmu?" Naruto memotong dengan suara meninggi.

"Kau –kau sedang ada kuliah."

Suara Sasuke melemah sementara dia menunduk, memilin-milin ujung selimutnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa Naruto menjadi orang asing.

"Itu bukan alasan!" Naruto membentaknya lagi. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, Sasuke? Mendengar kau kecelakaan saja rasanya aku sudah hampir mati. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu? Bagaimana kalau–" Naruto menahan napas. "Apa kau tidak memikirkannya? Apa kau tidak memikirkanku? Kenapa kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku, Sasuke? Kau ini, benar-benar– "

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menahan matanya yang memanas. Dia menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto, tapi tidak ada lagi yang dikatakan bocah pirang itu. Terdengar Naruto menghela napas. Ketika Sasuke melirik ke arah bocah itu, dia melihat Naruto berdiri memunggunginya, menatap langit-langit sambil mengatur napas. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan atau dia lakukan.

Disentuhnya jari-jari Naruto yang tidak lagi terkepal.

"Maaf." Dia berkata lirih. "Maafkan aku."

Naruto berbalik, pandangannya melunak.

"Maafkan aku, _dobe, _aku..."

Naruto meraih tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Tidak, _teme, _maafkan aku_. _Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku –aku hanya..." Naruto menghela napas lagi. "Aku ketakutan setengah mati. Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi, _teme_, aku mohon. Jangan membuatku cemas lagi."

Sasuke tidak sanggup menjawab, hanya bisa berjanji diam-diam dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Huaaaa- apaan ini, sinetron banget -_-**

**Setelah ini kita akan **_**flashback **_**sejenak ke masa-masa SMA narusasu **


	17. Pertemuan

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan itu tidak terjadi pada suatu momen romantis seperti yang ada dalam novel atau film-film.

Mereka tidak saling bertabrakan di tengah jalan dengan salah satu membantu memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan. Mereka tidak bertemu di pantai pada suatu senja, saling bertatapan lalu jatuh cinta. Mereka juga tidak bertemu di toko buku ketika sama-sama berniat mengambil buku yang sama, lalu salah satu mengalah untuk tidak membeli buku yang tinggal tersisa satu itu.

Mereka hanya bertemu pada suatu pagi yang biasa pada hari upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

Kalau pertemuan itu disebut sebagai sebuah ketidaksengajaan, sebenarnya pernyataan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Hanya saja manusia harus percaya bahwa tidak ada kebetulan di dunia ini.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang biasanya ketiduran di dalam bus, tapi pada pagi yang sepertinya biasa itu dia melakukannya. Sasuke melewatkan halte tempat dia seharusnya turun dan terpaksa berjalan kaki lebih jauh menuju ke sekolah barunya. Jarak gedung sekolah tersisa 200 meter lagi ketika langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar bunyi berisik –disusul beberapa helai daun yang melayang jatuh.

Sasuke mendongak pada sebuah pohon besar di tepi jalan.

Sesosok kepala bersurai pirang menyembul di antara dedaunan. Tubuh berbalut seragam yang sama dengan seragam Sasuke itu menapakkan kakinya pada sebatang dahan yang lebih tinggi sementara kedua tangannya berpegangan pada dahan yang lain. Sasuke tidak punya ide apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah aneh itu.

"Ayo. Kemarilah. Tidak apa-apa." Dia mendengar bocah itu berbicara, entah pada siapa atau apa.

Kemudian seekor anak kucing berbulu campuran antara coklat dan putih yang mengeong sambil melompat dari atas pohon menjelaskan semuanya. Kucing kecil itu mendarat di atas tanah dan berlari ke jalan. Bocah pirang yang masih bertengger di atas pohon mengikuti arah perginya anak kucing itu dengan matanya sambil mendesah pelan.

"Ternyata dia bisa turun sendiri." Si bocah aneh menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"_Baka." _Tanpa sadar Sasuke bergumam.

Manusia mana yang terlalu bodoh untuk tidak tahu bahwa hewan bernama kucing memang bisa memanjat? Barangkali salah satu dari golongan manusia itu kini ada di depannya.

Bocah laki-laki pirang itu sepertinya baru menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Dia memandang ke arah sang Uchiha sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kupikir dia ketakutan sampai tidak bisa turun."

Kalau yang memanjat tadi adalah anak manusia, barulah alasan itu akan terdengar masuk akal. Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dan hanya berdecak sambil kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti. Dia baru berjalan tiga langkah ketika didengarnya bunyi 'buk' yang cukup keras. Sewaktu dia menoleh, dilihatnya bocah pirang itu terduduk di atas tanah sambil meringis memegangi kakinya. Sepertinya bocah bodoh itu terjatuh saat sedang turun dari atas pohon.

"Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri yang tidak bisa memanjat."

Sasuke mendekat. Dahi si bocah pirang sedikit lecet, barangkali tergores ranting. Lututnya memar dan berdarah.

"Salahkan dahannya." Sepasang mata biru mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Dahan itu patah sewaktu kuinjak."

"Kalau begitu salahkan berat badanmu."

Sasuke pergi ke toko untuk membeli plester luka dan antiseptik. Si bocah pirang berjalan tertaih-tatih di sampingnya ketika mereka melangkah bersama menuju ke sekolah.

"Kalau aku terlambat, aku akan menyalahkanmu," gerutu Sasuke.

Bocah pirang itu hanya nyengir.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Tangan berwarna tan itu terjulur pada Sasuke. "Namaku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri pada bola mata biru yang berbinar itu.

"Sasuke." Tangan mereka bersentuhan untuk pertama kalinya. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum. "Aku akan mentraktirmu semangkuk ramen kalau kita terlambat ke sekolah."

Dan mereka memang terlambat pada upacara penerimaan. Kemudian Sasuke menemukan kebetulan lain bahwa bocah bodoh yang tadi pagi mencoba menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

Siang itu mereka makan ramen bersama di kedai dekat sekolah. Padahal biasanya Sasuke tidak suka makan ramen.

.

.

.


	18. Selembar Daun (1)

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menjadi ketua kelas pada tahun pertama. Dan Naruto menjadi wakilnya.

Pada tahun kedua mereka tidak lagi sekelas, tapi keduanya tetap seperti sepasang sepatu yang selalu bersama-sama sekalipun Sasuke sering memukul kepala si pirang.

Sasuke menjadi ketua OSIS dan Naruto menjadi salah satu pengurus OSIS. Naruto sering datang saat Sasuke berlatih di klub kendo dan Sasuke selalu datang saat tim sepak bola Naruto ada pertandingan. Naruto sering datang ke rumah Sasuke dengan alasan minta diajari pekerjaan rumah. Sasuke sering datang ke rumah Naruto karena si pirang memaksanya adu main _video game. _Kalau Naruto menang, Sasuke membelikannya semangkuk ramen. Kalau Sasuke menang, Naruto tidak membelikannya apa-apa, hanya selama seminggu dia tidak bisa minta diajari mengerjakan PR.

Sore itu tim sepak bola Naruto baru saja menang bertanding. Mereka berjalan bersama lewat tepi sungai dan wajah Naruto lebih cerah dibanding langit senja yang kemerahan.

"Ada daun jatuh!"

Mendadak si pirang berteriak keras sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pohon _momiji_ tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Naruto berlari menuju pohon itu dan tertawa-tawa ketika berhasil menangkap selembar daun yang melayang jatuh karena tertiup angin. Sasuke sudah biasa melihat kelakuan aneh Naruto.

"Lihat!" Naruto menunjukkan daun yang ditangkapnya begitu Sasuke sampai di bawah pohon. "Ada yang bilang harapanmu akan terkabul kalau kau bisa menangkap daun yang jatuh sebelum daun itu menyentuh tanah."

"Memangnya apa harapanmu, _dobe?"_

Sasuke membayangkan bahwa harapan Naruto adalah keinginan konyol semacam sekolah libur selama satu bulan, semua siswa boleh memakai pakaian apa saja ke sekolah atau dia mendapat kupon makan ramen gratis selama setahun.

Naruto menangkupkan selembar daun berwarna kemerahan itu ke dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Kemudian mata birunya terpejam. Surai pirangnya bergerak-gerak ditampar angin sore.

"Aku ingin..." Naruto berkata pelan, "... agar selalu bisa bersama-sama Sasuke sampai kapan pun."

Ada dua kemungkinan: Naruto sedang bercanda atau Sasuke yang salah dengar.

Tapi wajah Naruto tidak kelihatan seperti sedang bercanda ketika dia membuka mata. Dan telinga Sasuke jelas masih baik-baik saja.

"Aku ingin agar Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku selamanya."

Dan Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mencuri ciuman pertama Sasuke. Bocah itu nyengir lebar ketika dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir sang Uchiha. Kepala Sasuke terasa ringan sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa Naruto sudah berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Hei, _dobe! _Berhenti kau!" serunya.

"Tidak mau!" Naruto berlari makin kencang. "Kau pasti akan memukul kepalaku!"

.

.

.

Hontou ni arigatou untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan juga menulis review fic ini


	19. Selembar Daun (2)

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto bolos rapat OSIS. Si blonde itu juga tidak terlihat di kantin sewaktu istirahat, tidak datang ke klub kendo Sasuke dan tidak menunggu Sasuke sepulang sekolah.

Sasuke tidak perlu menjadi orang yang jenius untuk tahu bahwa Naruto sedang menghindarinya setelah insiden pencurian ciuman pertama itu. Sang raven menahan hasratnya untuk datang ke kelas Naruto dan memukul kepala si pirang itu dengan penggaris kayu.

Langit kemerahan sore itu mirip dengan langit sore seminggu yang lalu ketika tim sepak bola Naruto meraih kemenangan. Bedanya, sore itu si bocah pirang sedang berjingkat-jingkat sendirian dari ruang ganti klub sepak bola setelah semua teman berlatihnya pulang. Dia memastikan keadaan sekeliling sebelum kemudian berjalan pelan-pelan keluar dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau pikir bisa lari selamanya dariku, _dobe?"_

Mata biru Naruto membola melihat Sasuke berdiri menghadang jalannya. Sang raven menatapnya malas.

"Ampun, _teme_!" Naruto refleks melindungi kepala dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau boleh memukul kepalaku, tapi jangan keras-keras."

Naruto masih menutupi kepalanya dengan dua tangan sambil memejamkan mata, menunggu apakah Sasuke akan memukulnya dengan tangan atau malah akan menendangnya kali ini.

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Bodoh."

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang ringan diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Dia membuka mata, mengambil benda yang ada di atas kepalanya –yang ternyata adalah selembar daun _momiji._

"Kalau cuma menangkap daun jatuh, aku juga bisa," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto memandang bergantian daun yang dia pegang dan kemudian wajah sang Uchiha.

"Memangnya apa keinginanmu, _teme?"_

Dia berharap keinginan Sasuke bukanlah agar seorang Namikaze Naruto menghilang dari muka bumi.

"Aku ingin kau bertanggungjawab."

"Apa?" Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Aku –aku tidak bisa mengembalikan ciuman itu, _teme! _Memangnya mau bagaimana?"

Sasuke menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Selamanya, kau hanya boleh melakukan itu padaku."

Naruto terlalu bingung sampai luput melihat rona di wajah putih Sasuke yang mirip dengan warna langit sore.

Sang raven mengambil langkah menjauh.

"_Teme, _tunggu!"

Naruto setengah berlari dan menjajari langkah Sasuke.

"Tunggu aku!"

Sasuke tidak mau berhenti hingga Naruto terpaksa menarik lengannya.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto menatapnya dan Sasuke membuang muka.

"Tadi itu..." Si pirang berbisik, suaranya begitu dekat hingga leher Sasuke meremang, "... maksudnya apa, sih?"

Sasuke ingin sekali memukul wajah Naruto dengan sepatu. Dia memandang galak pada si pirang sambil menyentakkan tangan Naruto yang memegangi lengannya.

"Maksudnya kau tidak boleh mencium siapapun selain aku, _dobe_! Dasar bodoh!"

Sasuke meninggalkannya lagi dan masih butuh beberapa detik sebelum Naruto mengerti sepenuhnya maksud kalimat itu. Kemudian dia tertawa lebar.

"Tunggu, _teme!"_

Sasuke mempercepat langkah.

"Itu artinya mulai sekarang kau jadi pacarku, kan?"

Sasuke hanya ingin menyumpal mulut berisik itu.

Dengan sebuah ciuman, mungkin?

.

.

.


	20. Gadis-Gadis (1)

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaa..."

Bocah bersurai pirang itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sasuke –yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya, hanya melirik tanpa minat sebelum kemudian melengos lagi ke arah lain.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal. Dia melipat kedua tangan ke depan dada sebelum menatap tajam ke arah sang Uchiha yang sedang duduk memangku kotak makan siangnya. Sasuke tidak menggubris, tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan kalem.

"Aku hanya minta sesuap," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke memasukkan satu sumpit makanan lagi ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah dengan tenang.

"Sudah kubilang," dia menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto, "Bawa _bento _sendiri kalau kau tahu kau akan lapar saat jam makan siang."

"Huh." Si pirang mendengus kesal. "Kau ini pelit sekali, _teme."_

Sang raven tidak menjawab. Naruto makin sebal.

"Masa kau tidak kasihan kalau aku cuma makan sebungkus roti saat istirahat," ucapnya, "Kau benar-benar kejam. Kalau kau tidak mau berbagi _bento-_mu denganku, berarti kau harus membuatkan bekal untukku. Kau 'kan bisa memasak, jadi itu pasti bukan masalah. Kau tinggal menyiapkan dua _bento _saat akan berangkat sekolah, lalu–"

Naruto terpaksa berhenti mengoceh karena mendadak Sasuke terbatuk-batuk. Bocah itu memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _teme?" _

Bagaimanapun juga Naruto tetap cemas padanya.

"Ini salahmu." Sasuke menatapnya kesal. "Kau terus bicara jadi aku tersedak."

Kemudian Sasuke terbatuk-batuk lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan minuman."

Dan Naruto melesat pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di salah satu bangku di taman sekolah mereka itu.

Begitu batuknya mereda, Sasuke menunduk memandang kotakdi pangkuannya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekat perlahan. Sasuke mendongak begitu melihat ada bayang-bayang orang lain yang menutupinya. Dia melihat seorang gadis berdiri di sana, menatapnya malu-malu sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke ingat gadis bersurai panjang itu adalah salah satu adik kelasnya.

"_Ano... _Sasuke-_senpai..."_

Si gadis menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, rona merah tipis mulai muncul di wajahnya. Gadis itu tampak bingung sendiri sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas panjang, seperti mengumpulkan kekuatan.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini untuk _senpai_."

Dia menundukkan wajah sembari menarik kedua tangan, menyodorkan sebuah amplop merah muda yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Sasuke melebarkan mata sekalipun dia tidak terlalu terkejut. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali peristiwa semacam itu terjadi dalam satu minggu. Kadang-kadang dia bahkan menemukan surat cinta di dalam loker atau laci mejanya.

"Begini_..."_

Sasuke baru saja akan melontarkan kalimat yang sudah biasa dia katakan pada gadis-gadis semacam itu ketika tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku, _teme?"_

Sasuke menoleh sementara gadis yang berdiri di depannya juga ikut mendongakkan kepala. Refleks, gadis itu menarik kedua tangannya begitu menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menatap mata Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, _dobe," _desis Sasuke.

"Ah." Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengar dan malah menggerakkan jarinya ke bibir sang ketua OSIS. "Ada sesuatu di bibirmu, 'Suke."

Dan si bocah tan mendekat, membersihkan 'sesuatu' yang tidak nyata itu dengan bibirnya. Tubuh Sasuke kaku seketika. Ketika dia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri, dia mendorong Naruto menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _dobe?"_

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dari Naruto, mendapati gadis itu masih berdiri di depan mereka. Wajah gadis itu memerah sementara bibirnya separuh terbuka. Ekspresinya tampak kosong.

"_Senpai..."_

Sepertinya gadis itu baru pulih pada kesadarannya.

"Aku –aku baru ingat ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan."

Dan gadis itu mengambil langkah seribu tanpa menoleh lagi.

Naruto tertawa puas, tidak peduli pada tatapan tajam Sasuke yang dilayangkan ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Sang Namikaze bertanya tanpa raut berdosa. "Aku hanya membersihkan sisa makan siang di bibirmu yang tidak mau kau bagi denganku."

Sasuke menggeram kesal sambil berdiri dan menenteng _bento-_nya.

"Bilang saja kau mau cari-cari kesempatan!"

Sasuke berjalan pergi, tidak mendengarkan teriakan Naruto yang memintanya untuk menunggu.

.

.

.


	21. Gadis-Gadis (2)

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto adalah seorang bocah berkulit tan yang jahil, berisik, sering bertingkah konyol dengan tawa lebar bodohnya dan juga rambut pirang jabrik yang lebih sering berantakan dibanding disisir rapi. Tapi tetap saja ada gadis di sekolah yang memberinya surat cinta meski tidak sebanyak yang didapatkan Sasuke setiap minggunya. Dan sang raven tidak pernah ambil pusing soal surat-surat yang didapatkan Naruto itu.

Tapi Haruno Sakura adalah sebuah perkecualian.

Gadis itu tidak pernah memberikan surat cinta untuk Naruto, tapi Sasuke tahu dia adalah gadis yang paling terpesona pada si bocah pirang itu dibanding semua gadis yang pernah menulis surat untuk Naruto. Mereka bertiga satu kelas saat tahun pertama dan Sasuke tahu bagaimana Sakura selalu berusaha menarik perhatian sang Namikaze muda sekalipun Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk memahami hal itu. Pada tahun kedua Sakura menjadi teman sekelas Sasuke –terpisah dari Naruto, tapi gadis itu tetap tidak menyerah dengan usahanya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang disukai Sakura dari bocah bodoh dan berisik seperti Naruto.

"Mau ke mana, Sakura-_chan?"_

Wajah si gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tampak terkejut ketika mendadak Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu, menghalangi jalannya.

"_Ano... _Sasuke_-kun..."_

Sasuke melirik sebuah kotak kecil warna merah di tangan Sakura.

"Mau memberikan kue untuk Naruto?"

Mata hijau Sakura terbeliak dan wajahnya memerah karena Sasuke bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang akan dia lakukan. Gadis itu kemudian tertawa canggung.

"Ya –begitulah..."

Sasuke menggeser posisinya begitu Sakura berniat untuk melanjutkan langkah. Gadis itu memandang dengan tatapan bertanya, heran kenapa Sasuke kembali menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau Naruto adalah teman baikku, Sakura-_chan?"_

"Ya?" Gadis itu makin bingung.

"Kau tahu kalau Naruto selalu bersamaku, merecokiku agar membantunya mengerjakan PR atau memberinya makan siang?"

Sakura tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan itu.

"Kau tahu kalau Naruto selalu menuruti apapun perkataanku?"

Seringai tipis tampak di bibir Sasuke sementara mata Sakura membola.

"Maksudnya... Naruto-_kun..."_

"Aku bisa membuatnya jadi kekasihmu kalau kau mau."

Rona merah di wajah Sakura makin pekat. Dia menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu tapi sekaligus penuh harap.

"Tapi..."

Sasuke memasukkan dua tangan ke dalam saku celananya, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan hingga Sakura tersentak kecil. Sang Uchiha mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Aku akan melakukan itu kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam permainan _kendo." _Dia menyeringai tipis. "Sebelum kau yakin kau bisa melakukannya..."

Sasuke menarik diri, menatap mata Sakura.

"...sebaiknya jangan memberikan apapun lagi pada Naruto, Sakura-_chan."_

Dan dia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sang gadis merah jambu yang berdiri bingung sambil menggigit bibir.

Bagi Sasuke, Naruto memang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti apa maksud Sakura memberinya kue begitu sering setiap minggu. Naruto hanya menganggap Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang hobi memasak dan begitu baik hati karena mau memberinya kue hasil masakan gadis itu sendiri.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis seorang diri ketika pada minggu berikutnya Naruto mengeluh mempertanyakan kenapa Sakura tidak pernah lagi memberikan kue untuknya.

.

.

.

***Ngakak guling-guling***

**Sekali lagi saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah baca dan menulis review, yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu satu dan juga tidak bisa saya balas satu satu reviewnya. **

**Pokoknya makasih, **_**thank you, hontou ni arigatou, mercy, gracias, jeongmal gamsahamnida~~~**_

**Peluk hangat,**

**rururei :))**


	22. Yang Paling Manis

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto suka makanan manis.

Dia suka makan permen, kue, coklat, roti dengan selai stawberry, gula-gula, dan juga semua minuman manis.

Sasuke berkata bisa-bisa semua gigi Naruto keropos sebelum waktunya. Tapi si pirang itu tidak peduli soal gigi.

"Makanan manis apa yang paling kau sukai, Naruto?" tanya Kiba sore itu di cafe, ketika anggota klub sepak bola sedang kumpul-kumpul usai latihan rutin.

Seperti biasa, Naruto memesan minuman dan kue yang manis.

"Hm." Sang Namikaze bergumam, berlagak sedang berpikir keras. "Aku suka permen lolipop, lalu _rainbow cake_. _Strawberry shortcake _juga enak. Lalu jus apel yang manis..."

"Lalu apa yang paling manis menurutmu?" potong Kiba.

"Yang paling manis?" Naruto menerawang. Jeda agak lama dan mereka mendengarkan musik _slow _yang mengalun memenuhi seisi ruangan. "Bibir Sasuke."

"Hah?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Bibir Sasuke adalah yang paling manis dan lembut," ujarnya, "Seperti permen kapas."

Wajah Kiba dan semua orang yang lain tampak kosong sementara sang Uchiha –yang sore itu dipaksa untuk ikut duduk di sana oleh Naruto, mencengkeram gelasnya erat-erat, seperti ingin meremukkan benda itu.

"Awas kau, _dobe."_

_._

_._

_._


	23. Permen Kapas

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu Naruto bermain sebagai _starter._

Selama seminggu setelah pengumuman dari sang pelatih, si pirang itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum sampai-sampai semua orang bisa terkena virus kesenangan yang dia tularkan.

Tapi Sasuke tidak datang menonton pertandingan.

Naruto mencari-cari ke bangku penonton sejak dia memasuki lapangan. Dia masih mencari-cari sosok sang raven setiap kali kakinya tengah berlari tanpa menggiring bola, juga ketika istirahat babak pertama, juga saat dia berhasil mencetak satu gol. Tapi sang Uchiha tetap tidak tampak sampai peluit berbunyi, menandakan pertandingan berakhir.

Si pirang itu masih bertahan di ruang ganti sampai semua anggota timnya keluar –tidak peduli pada ajakan Kiba untuk ikut merayakan kemenangan.

Ada bunyi sepatu memasuki ruangan ketika Naruto tengah membuka pintu loker untuk mengambil baju ganti. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang datang.

"_Dobe."_

Naruto tidak menyahut.

"Selamat untuk kemenangannya."

Malas-malasan, dia melepas seragamnya yang basah dan kotor terkena tanah, menyisakan kaos putih tanpa lengan yang terasa lengket di badan.

"Kudengar kau mencetak gol."

Tangannya meraih baju ganti di dalam loker, lalu pintu itu dibanting lebih keras dari yang diniatkan.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Masih tidak ingin membuka suara. Lalu ketika dia berniat melangkah menuju kamar mandi, sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Maaf."

Rahangnya mengeras.

"Tadi aku harus bertemu dengan Neji."

Kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Lepaskan," geramnya pelan. Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Lepaskan, Sasuke. Aku mau mandi."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan.

"Tubuhku kotor. Biasanya kau tidak suka sesuatu yang kotor."

Kening Sasuke menempel di punggungnya.

"Ada sedikit masalah di klub drama. Kau tahu Neji ketuanya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu aku ketua OSIS. Aku harus membantu menyelesaikan masalah anggotaku."

"Terserah."

"Kenapa kau marah? Kau seperti anak kecil."

"Masa bodoh."

Hening. Tidak ada orang lain lagi di koridor depan ruang ganti.

"Kalau kau tidak marah lagi padaku..." Sasuke berkata pelan, "... aku akan membelikanmu permen kapas."

Naruto diam.

"Kau bilang kau suka makanan manis."

Sang Namikaze muda belum bereaksi.

"Kau bilang permen kapas lembut dan manis."

Sasuke menumpukan dagunya di bahu Naruto.

"Kau bilang..."

Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke belakang, menarik kepala Sasuke ke arahnya. Dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih manis dan lembut dibanding permen kapas.

Sore itu bibir Naruto bertahan lebih lama daripada yang bisa Sasuke ingat.

.

.

.


	24. Sesuatu

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukumu tertinggal di kamarku, _dobe."_

Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah buku tulis pada Naruto yang sedang nongkrong di kantin bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan meninggalkan barangmu di kamarku," tambahnya, "Dasar merepotkan."

Naruto hanya nyengir sementara sang ketua OSIS segera melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau menginap lagi di rumah Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil menenggak isi kaleng soda yang dipegangnya. Mendadak, Kiba yang duduk tepat di depan si pirang, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Ceritakan padaku," bisiknya serius, "Apa kau dan Sasuke melakukan sesuatu?"

Chouji yang sedang asyik makan ramen hampir saja tersedak sedangkan Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Naruto membuang pandangan ke luar kantin. Sementara itu bocah yang ditanyai terlalu kurang peka untuk menangkap reaksi teman-temannya dan hanya berkonsentrasi pada pertanyaan Kiba.

"Sesuatu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Iya." Kiba mengangguk antusias. "Sesuatu... yang menyenangkan. Itu... Kau tahu 'kan maksudku?"

Sang Namikaze mengerjap.

"Ya..." dia berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kurasa kami melakukan sesuatu."

Perhatian Chouji sudah sepenuhnya teralihkan dari mangkuk ramennya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Ceritakan, Naruto!" dia berseru tidak kalah antusias dari sang Inuzuka.

"Sekarang badanku jadi sakit semua gara-gara si _teme _itu." Naruto memukul-mukul lengannya, tapi kemudian dia menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku sudah puas."

Kiba sempat _sweatdrop _selama beberapa saat.

"Jadi bagaimana?" dia bertanya.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ya... itu," desis Kiba, "Ceritakan saja dari awal."

Naruto diam sejenak, seperti mengingat-ingat.

"Sasuke yang memintanya."

"Apa?" Kali ini ternyata Shikamaru sudah ikut-ikutan memperhatikan Naruto. Dia berdehem kecil ketika ketiga orang temannya menoleh padanya. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa, Naruto. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

Dan Shikamaru kembali memandang ke luar kantin sambil bertopang dagu.

"Aku meminta Sasuke membantuku mengerjakan PR," lanjut Naruto, "Tapi lama-lama Sasuke marah, karena... karena..."

"Karena apa?" Kiba bertanya tidak sabar sementara Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Karena setiap kali aku berhasil menyelesaikan satu soal dengan benar..." si pirang bermata biru mengalihkan pandang ke langit-langit, "...aku minta satu ciuman."

Chouji hampir saja tergelak heboh kalau saja Kiba tidak menjitak kepalanya.

"Dasar licik kau," kata Kiba, "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Sasuke marah dan menantangku untuk melakukannya."

"Tidak kusangka..." Kiba geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Chouji.

"Melelahkan," sahut Naruto, "Dan Sasuke terus saja mengumpat padaku. Dia marah sekali. Rasakan saja. Memangnya dia pikir aku tidak sekuat itu?"

Kiba dan Chouji benar-benar _sweatdrop _sekarang_._

"Aku puas sekali bisa menjatuhkan si _teme _itu. Dia kira kalau aku tidak berpengalaman lalu aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Hah. Jangan harap."

"Kau... Jadi, itu..." Kiba berdehem pelan, "Jadi kau di atas?"

"Hah?" Naruto membulatkan matanya, "Tentu saja. Aku tidak kalah dengannya. Aku bisa menyerangnya di titik yang tepat, membuatnya berteriak padaku. Hahaha."

Si pirang itu tersenyum puas sementara ketiga temannya diam-diam mengatur nafas.

"Memangnya orang tua Sasuke tidak mendengar?"

"Orang tua Sasuke sedang tidak ada di rumah."

Kiba dan Chouji terkekeh.

"Dasar kau memang licik."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Sasuke kesal padaku. Bisa dibilang hasil permainan kami seri, jadi..."

"Seri?" Shikamaru memotong, "Maksudnya apa?"

"Tidak ada yang kalah dan tidak ada yang menang. Karena Sasuke pernah menang kejuaraan kendo, jadi kalau aku bisa mengimbanginya..."

"Tunggu dulu," kali ini Kiba yang memotong, "Kendo?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto.

"Jadi... yang kau ceritakan tadi..."

"Dari tadi 'kan aku memang cerita tentang pertandingan kendo melawan Sasuke. Kalian pikir apa?"

Chouji ingin sekali melemparkan mangkuk ramennya ke muka Naruto sementara Kiba membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Dasar bodoh."

Shikamaru bergumam sambil kembali memandang keluar kantin.

.

**Hallooo semuanya~~**

**Sebagai ganti karena saya lama menghilang dari peredaran dan sebagai ucapan terimakasih bagi yang sudah menunggu fic ini, saya publish 7 chap sekaligus.**

**Semoga suka ^^**


	25. Cantik

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Naruto berjalan menuju kelas Sasuke.

Hari itu festival sekolah dan Naruto kesal setengah mati karena Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya datang ke kelas sang Uchiha. Si _teme _itu bahkan sudah mengancamnya jauh-jauh hari agar Naruto tidak datang ke kelas Sasuke saat festival sekolah.

"Memangnya ada apa di sana, sampai Sasuke berani-beraninya bilang dia akan minta putus kalau aku datang ke kelasnya?"

Seorang Namikaze Naruto akan menjadi semakin penasaran jika dia dilarang melakukan sesuatu. Maka begitu festival selesai, dia segera melesat pergi ke kelas sang ketua OSIS.

Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang beres-beres di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada seorang gadis yang sedang membereskan meja.

"Kurasa tadi Uchiha-_san _pergi ke arah ruang OSIS."

Usai mengucapkan terimakasih, Naruto segera melesat pergi ke ruangan yang dimaksud sambil menggerutu pelan karena Sasuke seakan-akan menghindarinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Sasu–"

Naruto mendorong pintu ruang OSIS hingga terbuka, tapi dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Di dalam sana, tepatnya di depan sebuah lemari, seorang gadis tampak berdiri dengan terkejut sembari memandang Naruto. Sang Namikaze juga sama-sama terkejut.

Gadis itu memakai pakaian _maid _dengan panjang selutut, warnanya dominan hitam dengan campuran warna putih. Bagian bahu pakaian lengan pendek itu terbuka, menampakkan bahu putih sang gadis sementara kaki jenjangnya dibalut kaos kaki warna hitam. Sebagian keningnya ditutupi poni sementara surai hitam panjang gadis itu diikat dua dengan pita putih. Wajah dan warna mata gadis itu benar-benar mengingatkan Naruto pada...

"_Dobe."_

...Sasuke.

"_Teme?" _

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa seorang gadis –ah, maksudnya seseorang di depannya itu adalah Sasuke.

"Apa ini kau?"

Naruto berjalan mendekat sementara Sasuke menggigit bibir dengan wajah memerah. Bukan kemauannya kalau kelasnya setuju pada usulan para gadis untuk membuka _crossdress cafe. _Sebagai ketua OSIS yang harus memberikan teladan dengan menjunjung tinggi hasil kesepakatan bersama, Sasuke menjadi salah satu korban yang harus rela dipakaikan kostum memalukan itu.

"Pergilah, _dobe. _Aku mau ganti baju."

Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke ketika sang raven mencoba melarikan diri. Sang Namikaze menyudutkannya di depan lemari sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau mau ganti baju tapi malah pergi ke sini, bukan ke kamar mandi?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke kamar mandi laki-laki dengan penampilan seperti ini?" seru Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau membiarkanku tidak melihatmu dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

"Kau membiarkan laki-laki lain datang ke kelasmu, melihatmu seperti ini," Naruto mengusap bahu Sasuke yang terbuka, "Sementara kau melarangku datang?"

"Lepaskan aku, _dobe, _aku mau mengganti baju mengerikan ini."

Naruto mendorong kedua bahu Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta putus kalau kau melarangku melihatmu memakai baju ini." Naruto meraih dagu sang Uchiha. "Kau cantik sekali, Sasu-_chan_."

Sasuke baru saja akan melontarkan protes atas pujian itu, tapi Naruto sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Brengsek kau, _dobe."_

Sasuke mendorong dada Naruto menjauh. Si pirang itu hanya terkekeh.

"Anggap saja ini ganti rugi dan aku tidak akan marah padamu karena hari ini kau sudah memperlihatkan kecantikanmu pada semua orang, _teme."_

Dan Naruto memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat, tidak mau melepaskan Sasuke selama ciuman-ciuman panjang berikutnya.

Mereka berdua lupa kalau pintu ruangan itu belum sempat ditutup.

.

.

.

**Hahaha. Saya belum pernah nulis ada chara yang crossdressing, tapi kayaknya sasu cantik ya pakai baju maid ^^**

**Ada yang pernah nonton Kaichou wa Maid Sama? Itu misa-chan kan ketua OSIS juga, terus rambutnya item, jadi pas pakai baju maid ngingetin saya sama sasu.**

.

**Bonus**

**.**

"Sasuke!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat Sasuke menghentikan kakinya yang tengah melangkah menuju kelas. Dia berbalik, melihat Kiba berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ujar Kiba.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi kupikir akan sangat kejam kalau aku tidak mengatakannya. Ini memang bukan urusanku, tapi bagaimanapun juga kau adalah temanku. Jadi kurasa aku harus–"

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau sampaikan?" sela Sasuke.

Kiba menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku melihat Naruto berciuman."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sang Inuzuka berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dengan seorang gadis. Setelah festival sekolah. Di dalam ruang OSIS."

Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Wajahnya berubah sedatar tembok.

"Sumpah. Aku tidak bohong, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar melihatnya. Naruto memeluknya, pinggang ramping gadis itu. Mereka berciuman lama sekali. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat cantik –eh, bukan, maksudku..."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!" Kiba mengejarnya, "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Maksudku, gadis itu memang cantik, tapi..."

Sasuke melayangkan tatapan membunuh.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Maksudku bukan seperti itu."

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek."


	26. Cita-Cita

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak suka difoto.

Sebab orang akan menyuruhnya berpose dengan senyuman di bibir. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan mengumbar senyum semurah itu hanya karena seseorang akan mengambil fotonya.

Tapi seseorang itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Dan si pirang itu tidak pernah repot-repot meminta Sasuke tersenyum karena dia tidak peduli seperti apa ekspresi sang raven setiap kali dia mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada wajah datar sang ketua OSIS.

Naruto memotret ketika Sasuke sedang makan bekal makan siangnya. Naruto memotret ketika Sasuke sedang berlatih kendo. Naruto memotret ketika Sasuke sedang berjalan, sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan, sedang memejamkan mata, sedang meneliti proposal yang masuk ke pengurus OSIS, sedang mengerjakan PR, bahkan sekarang ketika sang Uchiha sedang melotot kesal padanya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memotretku, _dobe?"_

Naruto hanya nyengir lalu menyembunyikan satu mata di balik lensa kameranya lagi.

"Bagus sekali, _teme," _katanya, "Aku belum pernah dapat ekspresi marahmu yang seperti itu."

Ini semua gara-gara kakak sepupu Naruto yang bernama Deidara. Pemuda pirang itu kuliah di jurusan jurnalitistik dan bercita-cita menjadi fotografer perang. Dia menularkan hobi fotografinya pada sang Namikaze muda dan bahkan memberikan hadiah sebuah kamera –kamera bekas sih, tapi masih cukup bagus. Alhasil Naruto jadi hobi memotret dan bahkan mengikuti kegiatan komunitas pecinta fotografi yang berkumpul setiap hari Minggu sore.

Naruto berganti-ganti hobi bukan lagi hal yang mengherankan. Yang tidak Sasuke mengerti adalah kenapa dari semua makhluk hidup dan tak hidup di muka bumi, Naruto memilih Uchiha Sasuke sebagai objek foto favoritnya.

"Kau harus ikut ke rumahku sore ini, _teme."_

Siang itu Naruto memaksanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kau harus mau."

"Kau mau minta diajari PR lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku bersumpah kali ini tidak."

Sasuke, dengan setengah hati, mengikuti si pirang sampai ke rumah. Naruto menarik tangan sang raven menuju ke kamarnya dengan sangat antusias.

"Lihat ini, _teme! _Bagus, kan?"

Sasuke hanya bisa _speechless _melihat begitu banyak foto dirinya terpampang di dinding kamar Naruto, menutupi hampir satu bagian penuh. Semua itu benar-benar fotonya –dalam berbagai kegiatan yang ditangkap lensa kamera Naruto selama ini.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti maniak, _dobe."_

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos, "Aku jadi bisa melihatmu kapan saja, _teme. _Sebelum tidur, ketika bangun tidur, ketika–"

"Sebenarnya apa cita-citamu?"

"Hah?"

"Kau ikut-ikutan Deidara-_nii _yang senang memotret karena ingin jadi fotografer perang. Memangnya kau ingin jadi fotografer juga?"

"Kelihatannya itu keren." Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Tapi aku tidak mau pergi ke tempat perang. Aku bisa mati kena peluru nyasar."

"Lalu kau ingin jadi apa?"

"Um..."

Naruto menatap langit-langit dan Sasuke mendesah pelan. Naruto begitu cepat menyukai sesuatu meskipun kadang juga cepat bosan pada hal itu. Tidak heran kalau bocah pirang itu juga belum memikirkan soal cita-cita.

"Aku tahu, _teme!" _Mendadak Sasuke berseru girang. Mata birunya tampak berbinar. "Aku ingin jadi suamimu!"

Sasuke ingin sekali melemparkan bantal pada wajah itu.

Sepertinya sia-sia membicarakan masa depan yang serius dengan seorang Naruto.


	27. Amerika

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu adalah awal tahun ketiga mereka di SMA ketika Naruto mengumumkan dengan yakin tentang cita-cita hidupnya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin jadi seorang _game developer." _Dia berkata mantap.

Pernyataan itu tidaklah mengejutkan bagi Sasuke karena salah satu hobi Naruto yang tidak pernah berubah adalah bermain _video game. _Tapi yang mengejutkan adalah kalimat yang diucapkan sang Namikaze muda selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin kuliah di Amerika."

Sasuke hampir tersedak roti yang dimakannya.

"Apa kau bilang, _dobe?"_

"Aku mau kuliah di Amerika!" ulang Naruto, "Keren, kan? Kau boleh bangga padaku, _teme. _Aku serius."

"Memangnya kau bisa bahasa Inggris?"

"Masih ada satu tahun. Aku berjanji akan berjuang keras."

Awalnya Sasuke pikir soal kuliah di Amerika hanyalah keinginan sesaat si pirang seperti ketika dia berkata ingin menjadi masinis atau menjadi _chef _terkenal. Tapi ketika hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan, Naruto masih saja giat belajar bahasa Inggris dan bahkan mencari-cari referensi universitas mana yang punya jurusan sesuai dengan cita-citanya. Dia juga banyak bertanya pada Kyuubi, sepupunya yang lain yang juga kuliah di Amerika.

Sasuke mulai percaya kali ini Naruto serius. Harusnya dia senang karena Naruto akhirnya memikirkan tentang masa depan. Tapi Sasuke mulai gusar jika memikirkan tentang Amerika.

Malam itu dia bermimpi buruk: pesawat Naruto jatuh di tengah samudra.

"_Dobe." _Dia menatap Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal TOEFL siang itu di kantin. "Kau yakin kau ingin pergi ke Amerika?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau tahu berapa jarak Jepang-Amerika?"

"Tidak tahu." Dia menggeleng sambil menatap Sasuke. "Memangnya berapa, _teme?"_

"Pokoknya jauh sekali." Sasuke mengamati ekspresi Naruto, tapi tidak ada perubahan apapun dan dia memilih jurus lain. "Memangnya kau yakin bisa bergaul dengan orang-orang asing di sana?"

"Kurasa bisa," jawab Naruto, "Lihat, rambutku bahkan pirang seperti mereka."

Dan Naruto tertawa oleh kalimatnya sendiri.

"Kau yakin kau akan suka cuaca di sana?"

"Kyuubi-_nii _bilang di sana juga ada empat musim. Mirip seperti di sini, kan?"

"Di Jepang kan juga banyak universitas bagus. Kenapa harus ke Amerika?"

"Pokoknya aku ingin saja."

Kadang-kadang Naruto memang menginginkan sesuatu tanpa alasan khusu.

"Kau yakin kau tidak akan..." _merindukanku?_

"Kenapa, _teme?"_

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dan dia memilih untuk menghabiskan isi kaleng sodanya.

Sejak itu Sasuke tidak pernah lagi membicarakan soal Amerika dan membiarkan kegalauannya tersimpan rapat-rapat sementara Naruto masih belum berubah pikiran.

"Ah... Ramen Ichiraku memang paling lezat sedunia!"

Naruto berseru senang sore itu usai menghabiskan semangkuk ramen porsi jumbo. Sementara itu Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya sedang berpikir apakah sebentar lagi dia masih bisa makan ramen bersama Naruto.

"_Teme." _Tiba-tiba tatapan Naruto berubah serius. "Apakah di Amerika ada kedai ramen?"

"Mana kutahu." Sasuke menjawab ketus, kesal karena Naruto kembali membawa-bawa soal Amerika.

Sasuke tidak tahu kalau selama dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menghabiskan ramen di mangkuknya, Naruto sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku tidak jadi ke Amerika, _teme."_

Pengumuman yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sasuke tersedak kuah ramen.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya usai menenggak hampir separuh gelas air putih. Mata oniksnya membola ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tetap ingin menjadi _game developer, _tapi aku tidak jadi ke Amerika," kata Naruto, "Aku pikir aku pasti tidak bisa hidup kalau sebulan saja tidak makan ramen."

Apa?

Jadi semudah itu?

Semudah itu Naruto merubah pikirannya tentang kuliah di luar negeri?

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah dia harus bahagia atau sebaliknya karena kegalauannya dituntaskan oleh semangkuk ramen.


	28. Rindu

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau putus dengan Naruto?"

Hyuuga Neji bertanya sore itu, usai Sasuke ikut rapat bersama pengurus klub drama untuk membahas tentang pementasan. Sasuke berhenti merapikan _note _dan buku yang dibawanya, lalu menoleh pada Neji.

"Tidak." Dia menggeleng.

"Lalu kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng lagi.

"Oh."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang bersama. Jadi kupikir kalian sudah putus."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan ganti berpikir. Kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedang sibuk dan jarang punya waktu bersama dengan Naruto. Sasuke teringat senyuman Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Sasuke berkata dia tidak bisa datang ke pertandingan sepak bola si pirang itu. Naruto juga tersenyum ketika Sasuke berkata dia tidak bisa datang pada akhir pekan untuk bermain _game _bersama Naruto.

Naruto selalu saja tersenyum...

Mengingat senyum itu, seperti tanpa sadar Sasuke berjalan ke arah rumah si pirang malam itu sepulang mengikuti rapat OSIS. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Naruto sedang bermain basket sendirian di lapangan di dekat rumah sang Namikaze.

Dia masih mematung di sana memandangi Naruto.

"_Teme?"_

Akhirnya Naruto menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam di sini?"

"Oh." Sasuke seperti baru disadarkan. "Aku mau makan _takoyaki."_

Dia menunjukkan bungkusan yang dibawanya dan Naruto tampak tidak mengerti. Sesaat kemudian mereka duduk bersama di pinggir lapangan, memakan dua kotak _takoyaki._

"Bulannya indah."

Naruto mendongak ke langit. Bulan purnama tampak bulat sempurna, memancarkan sinar terang yang terpantul keemasan di wajah Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

Mereka bertatapan dalam diam selama beberapa detik.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sang Namikaze terdiam, barangkali heran karena biasanya Sasuke tidak menyatakan perasaannya dengan segamblang itu.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu."

Sasuke terkejut dengan balasan Naruto, tapi Naruto tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambut hitam sang Uchiha.

"Tapi aku sangat sangat amat merindukanmu, _teme."_


	29. Cinta

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Teme."_

"Hn."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir kau belum pernah bilang kalau kau cinta padaku."

"Memangnya kau pernah?"

"Pernah!"

"Kapan?"

"Waktu aku menangkap daun momiji yang jatuh di tepi sungai."

"Waktu itu kau cuma bilang 'aku ingin agar selalu bisa bersama-sama Sasuke sampai kapan pun', _dobe._"

"Benarkah? Hehehe."

"_Baka."_

"Kalau begitu aku akan bilang sekarang."

"Eh? Tid–"

"AKU CINTA PADA UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Sasuke menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan kirinya, bertanya-tanya kapan Naruto akan berhenti bertingkah konyol.

Mereka sedang berjalan di tengah halaman saat jam pulang sekolah dan sekarang semua orang memandang ke arahnya karena teriakan sang Namikaze.


	30. Kancing

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim kelulusan sudah tiba.

Mereka akan segera meninggalkan bangku sekolah menengah, bersiap untuk berjuang menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

Sore itu sepulang mengikuti upacara kelulusan, mereka berkumpul di cafe yang biasa, merayakan kelulusan dan mengadakan pesta perpisahan.

Sasuke menekuk wajahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih masam. Mantan ketua OSIS itu hampir tidak bersuara sama sekali, hanya melirik ke arah Naruto beberapa kali dan merasa makin kesal.

"Aku pulang."

Sasuke bangkit, mendapat tatapan heran dari semua teman-temannya.

"Tapi, Sasuke–"

Sasuke menatap tajam pada si pirang yang tengah berusaha mencegahnya itu. Dia mengepalkan tangan begitu matanya kembali jatuh pada gakuran Naruto, pada kancing keduanya yang sudah hilang. Seharian ini dia sendiri sudah mati-matian menolak para gadis yang berusaha meminta kancing kedua dari bajunya, tapi si _dobe _itu malah memberikan benda itu entah pada siapa. Jangan-jangan malah pada si gadis bersurai merah jambu itu: Haruno Sakura.

Pemikiran itu membuat Sasuke makin kesal.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang."

Dia mengulangi kalimatnya dan berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!"

Naruto mengejarnya tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia terus berjalan dalam diam sementara Naruto mengikutinya di belakang.

"Sasuke."

Mereka sampai di tepi sungai, dekat dengan pohon momiji tempat dulu Naruto menangkap daun yang jatuh.

"Sasuke." Naruto menangkap lengannya. "Kenapa kau ingin pulang?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Naruto mendesah.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat memberikan ini padamu."

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal, lalu meraih tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan sesuatu di atas telapak tangan sang Uchiha.

Sebuah kancing.

"Ini untukmu, _teme." _Naruto tersenyum. "Aku sengaja melepasnya sejak berangkat sekolah agar tidak ada yang memintanya padaku."

Sasuke masih memandangi benda kecil itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir ada yang akan meminta ini padamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau?" Naruto balik bertanya, "Kalau kau tidak mau, biar kuberikan pada Sakura-_chan_–"

"Tidak boleh!"

Sasuke segera mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menarik tangannya ke belakang punggung.

"Mana boleh kau meminta kembali barang yang sudah kau berikan, _dobe."_

"Tapi kau–"

Sasuke menunduk memandang tanah.

"Kapan aku bilang aku tidak mau?"

Suara Sasuke sangat lirih, tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya. Si pirang itu nyengir sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Jaga baik-baik, _teme. _Kupeluk kau sampai pingsan kalau kau menghilangkan benda itu."

.

.

.

**Waaah... saya keasyikan nulis narusasu selama SMA jadi lupa kalau mereka sekarang udah kuliah. Hihihi. Udahan dulu ya flashbacknya, habis ini kita kembali ke masa-masa ngampus ^^**


	31. Janji

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi yang suram.

Naruto masih bergelung di bawah selimut ketika sayup-sayup dia mendengar bunyi dering ponselnya. Kedua iris safir masih bersikeras untuk terpejam sebelum akhirnya bibir itu mengeluh pelan dan Naruto memaksa kedua matanya untuk membuka. Dengan malas dia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Lima panggilan tidak terjawab. Dua pesan.

_From: Gaara_

_Hei, pemalas. Kutebak pasti kau masih bergelung di bawah selimut seperti anak kucing. Iya, kan?_

_From: Gaara_

_Hari ini aku main ke Konoha. Jemput aku di stasiun jam 9. Awas kau kalau terlambat._

Seketika si bocah pirang bangkit dari ranjang dengan seulas senyum di wajah. Terakhir kali dia bertemu sepupunya adalah ketika dia pergi ke Suna untuk membeli album baru musisi favorit Sasuke. Dia menekan nomor Gaara, berniat menelfon, tapi mendadak ponselnya mati. Naruto mendesah dan baru ingat bahwa dia lupa men-_charge _ponselnya semalam.

Sang Namikaze meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

Langit terlihat sangat mendung ketika Naruto sampai di stasiun.

Dia melambaikan tangan dengan semangat begitu sosok bersurai merah dengan tato kanji '_ai' _di dahinya muncul di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Sabaku no Gaara hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis yang hampir tidak kentara.

"_Yo, _Gaara! Apa kabar?"

Naruto memeluk bahu sang sepupu dengan penuh semangat sementara Gaara tidak banyak berekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Aku sedang bosan di Suna," katanya, "Kau bisa mengajakku ke tempat yang agak menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja! Jangan khawatir selama kau ada di tanganku."

Naruto nyengir.

Akhirnya 'tempat yang menyenangkan' itu menjelma menjadi _apato_ Inuzuka Kiba berhubung Naruto bingung harus membawa Gaara ke mana karena hujan deras masih saja turun ketika mereka keluar dari stasiun. _Apato_ Kiba cukup dekat dari tempat itu dan Naruto ingat teman satu kampusnya itu berkata bahwa dia baru saja membeli _video game _baru.

Lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa Naruto-lah yang girang dengan kunjungan itu karena dia menemukan mainan baru. Sementara itu sesekali Gaara ikut bermain, tapi kemudian sang Sabaku lebih tertarik untuk membaca buku-buku koleksi Kiba.

Waktu berlalu sampai pukul 2 siang dan hujan masih seperti ditumpahkan dari langit.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kiba, "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar cari makanan?"

"Ide bagus," sahut Naruto yang perutnya juga mulai keroncongan.

"Mau makan di mana?"

Si bocah pirang berpikir-pikir sejenak.

"Jangan di tempat yang biasa, aku bosan," gumamnya, "Katanya ada restoran baru di dekat stasiun, berarti cukup dekat juga dari sini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana? Kudengar kalau–"

Mendadak Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kedua mata birunya tampak menerawang.

"Oi, Naruto. Ada apa?"

Kiba dan Gaara kebingungan melihatnya. Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia buru-buru bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku baru saja ingat sesuatu," katanya cepat, "Tolong titip Gaara sebentar, ya, Kiba."

Dia tidak lagi mendengar sahutan Kiba karena kedua kakinya segera berlari cepat menuruni tangga dan kemudian melintasi jalanan yang basah. Payung merah di tangan kanannya jadi tidak terlalu berguna karena tubuhnya tetap saja basah.

Naruto terus berlari menuju sebuah taman di dekat stasiun. Nafasnya terengah begitu dia berhenti di sana, mencari-cari sesuatu di antara derasnya air hujan. Matanya menangkap figur yang sangat dikenalnya berada tidak jauh darinya, tengah berdiri di dalam boks telfon umum yang dicat merah sembari menatap keluar lewat pintu kaca.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri tempat itu dan dia berdiri tepat di depan pintunya, tangan kiri yang bebas bergerak menarik gagang pintu itu.

"Sasuke."

Kedua iris safirnya diliputi penyesalan begitu dia melihat sosok kurus di depannya yang tampak agak pucat dengan pakaian basah menempel di badan.

Dua bola mata hitam sang Uchiha terarah padanya, sementara bibirnya yang agak gemetar tampak bergerak membuka.

"_Teme, _aku–"

Naruto benar-benar lupa kalau pukul 10 dia ada janji bertemu dengan Sasuke di tempat itu.

" –benar-benar minta maaf, tadi pagi–"

Dia lupa kalau dia mengajak Sasuke untuk mencoba restoran baru di dekat stasiun itu.

Naruto mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan situasi sekalipun dia juga tidak tahu alasan mana yang paling cocok untuk diucapkan. Pada saat-saat seperti itu dia maklum kalau Sasuke akan marah padanya dan mogok bicara sampai paling tidak 48 jam yang akan datang.

"Sasuke, aku–"

Detik berikutnya Naruto merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya. Dada basah Sasuke menempel pada dadanya, membuat pakaiannya ikut basah. Dia juga bisa merasakan pipi dingin Sasuke yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"_Baka."_

Suara lirih itu terdengar.

"Dasar bodoh kau, _dobe._"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi sejak pagi. Kupikir busmu terkena kecelakaan di jalan, atau kau tertabrak mobil ketika menyeberang jalan di tengah hujan. Kupikir kau–"

Suara Sasuke makin lirih dan mengambang. Naruto melepaskan payung di tangan kanannya dan balas memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang gemetar.

"Maaf, Sasuke, maafkan aku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi, hanya memejamkan mata dan lega karena semua hal buruk yang dia bayangkan selama berjam-jam menunggu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Naruto baik-baik saja dan tengah memeluknya.

.

.

.

**Ya ampun apa ini? Mana fluffnya? Saya juga tidak tahu, sudah beberapa lama tidak menulis jadi agak aneh begini :3**


	32. Jendela

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jari-jarinya menari cepat di atas _keyboard notebook _yang menyala di depannya.

Benar-benar hanya ada sedikit jeda setelah rapat alot berjam-jam. Usai rapat itu bubar, dia masih harus rela terkurung di dalam ruangan itu demi mengerjakan revisi proposal berdasarkan hasil rapat terakhir yang menuntutnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu hari ini juga. Sementara itu dua jam lagi dia masih ada kelas, jadi mau tak mau dia harus buru-buru mengerjakannya.

"Minum dulu."

Dia mendongak, menemukan Sasori tersenyum padanya.

"Terimakasih, _senpai."_

Sasori hanya mengangguk maklum sebelum kemudian kembali lagi ke balik salah satu meja untuk mengerjakan entah apa. Dia tidak segera kembali pada layar _notebook-_nya, tapi melirik sejenak pada jam dinding. Senyum samar terpoles di bibir begitu dia melihat dua jarum jam itu hampir sampai pada waktu yang sangat dia hafal.

Sebentar lagi.

Mengabaikan segenap kepenatan yang melingkupi sejak hari kemarin, dia kembali menyentuh tombol-tombol _keyboard. _Hanya perlu menunggu sebentar sebelum gerakan kedua tangannya terhenti dan dengan kalkulasi waktu yang tepat, dia kembali mendongakkan kepala.

Kali ini bukan kepada jam dinding, tapi ke arah jendela.

Sesosok wajah yang sudah sangat akrab terlihat di sana, muncul dengan surai pirang berantakan seperti biasanya. Senyum lebar itu terplester di bibirnya seakan-akan bocah itu ingin merobek wajahnya sendiri.

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangan dan Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Si pirang itu kemudian melakukan ritual rutinnya setiap kali melongok Sasuke dari balik jendela –tangan kanan dikecupkan di bibir dan dia meniupkan ciuman jarak jauhnya untuk sang Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya menatap ke sana tanpa melakukan balasan apa-apa sampai akhirnya Naruto berlalu setelah melambai sekali lagi.

Hanya peristiwa kecil selama beberapa detik –tidak sampai satu menit, ketika Naruto baru saja keluar dari kelas dan sengaja melewati ruang BEM menuju ke kantin agar bisa melihat Sasuke. Tapi hal kecil itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sang Uchiha tersenyum kecil sambil kembali pada pekerjaannya yang kini terasa lebih ringan.


	33. Polos

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke."

Samar-samar dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, tapi kelopak matanya terasa berat dan belum mau diajak membuka. Kesadarannya belum terkumpul sempurna dan kepalanya masih berkabut. Sekujur tubuhnya lelah usai ikut mempersiapkan seminar nasional yang sebentar lagi akan digelar di fakultasnya.

Pipinya ditepuk pelan dan dia mengerang. Perlahan-lahan matanya bergerak membuka dan dia melihat seraut wajah tengah menatapnya begitu dekat.

"Sasuke, bangun."

Dia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya otaknya mengenali wajah itu.

"Kau–"

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. Tubuhnya bergerak bangkit secara refleks hingga punggungnya membentur sandaran sofa tempatnya berbaring semula. Dia tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh lagi karena sepasang lengan itu masih mengurung kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Neji."

Perpaduan antara kondisi kelelahan dan baru bangun tidur membuat sang Uchiha masih kesulitan memproses informasi yang masuk ke otaknya. Dia ketiduran di sofa di ruang BEM fakulas dan kini Neji berdiri di sampingnya, mencondongkan punggung ke depan dan mengunci tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua lengan. Situasi ambigu yang tidak bisa dia pahami.

"Apa yang kau –maksudku, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Neji masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Semua orang sudah pulang," sahutnya, "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, ternyata kau ketiduran di sini. Aku berusaha membangunkanmu sejak tadi."

"Oh."

Hanya satu suku kata pendek itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Neji, "Kau sakit?"

Sang Hyuuga mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dahi Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menjauhkan diri, membuat teman sejak SMA-nya itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Neji, aku mau–"

Mendadak Neji mendorong kedua bahu Sasuke yang berniat untuk turun dari sofa, membuat sang Uchiha melebarkan mata. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, detik berikutnya tubuh pemuda bersurai panjang itu sudah berpindah sepenuhnya ke atas sofa –tepatnya dia berada di atas tubuh Sasuke, hampir menindihnya.

Sasuke memandang Neji dengan wajah setengah takut setengah terkejut.

"Neji, apa yang kau–"

"Kelihatannya sejak tadi kau takut sekali padaku," sahut Neji kalem, "Memangnya kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan?"

Sang Hyuuga kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, membuat jarak antara wajah mereka semakin menipis.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak sanggup memandang wajah itu dan dia hanya bisa melempar wajah ke samping sembari menutup mata.

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Sasuke merasakan tekanan di kedua bahunya menghilang, membuatnya kembali membuka mata. Dilihatnya Neji sudah turun dari sofa dan tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangan.

"Maaf, Sasuke." Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kelihatannya kau terkejut dan takut sekali padaku tadi."

"Sialan kau." Sasuke bergumam pelan sambil bangkit dari posisinya. Dia mencari-cari di mana tasnya agar bisa bersiap untuk pulang.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sasuke hanya menyahut dengan gumaman, masih sibuk mencari tasnya. Neji menganggap diam itu adalah sebuah persetujuan.

"Memangnya Naruto belum pernah melakukan itu padamu?"

Gerakan Sasuke yang baru saja meraih tasnya di atas meja terhenti seketika dan tubuhnya mematung tanpa dia sadari. Dia tidak berani berbalik untuk memandang Neji.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Melakukan itu." Suara Neji terdengar begitu dekat di belakangnya "Kau tahu maksudku, Sasuke."

Sasuke makin tidak berani membalikkan badan. Cengkeraman tangan pada tali tasnya menguat tiba-tiba.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'belum'". Neji kembali bermonolog sesuka hati. Sasuke hanya bisa membenarkan dalam hati dengan perasaan janggal.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apakah Naruto itu memang polos atau bodoh."

Sasuke mendengar Neji tertawa kecil hingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berbalik memandang sang Hyuuga.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Mata perak _amethyst _Neji terarah tepat pada mata obsidiannya.

"Karena kalau aku jadi dia, selama tiga tahun lebih bersamamu aku pasti sudah menandai bahwa kau adalah milikku."

Pembicaraan ganjil sore itu entah kenapa mengambil tempat dalam otak Sasuke. Pikirannya melayang-layang bercampur dengan berbagai macam hal.

Dia bahkan hampir tidak sadar ketika kereta yang dia naiki sudah berhenti dan dia harus segera turun.

Tubuhnya seperti melayang sendiri menuju _apato, _bergerak meraih kunci, membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Otaknya masih meracau dan dia menyalahkan kondisi lelah serta situasi tidak menyenangkan yang dialaminya ketika bangun tidur.

Kadang-kadang seorang Hyuuga Neji memang tidak bisa diprediksi.

Sasuke meletakkan tas di atas meja, melepas jaket dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi. Pikirannya yang masih dijejali oleh berbagai macam hal membuat telinganya gagal menangkap bunyi-bunyian yang berasal dari dalam ruangan yang dia tuju.

"_Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apakah Naruto itu memang polos atau bodoh."_

Kalimat itu masih terngiang ketika Sasuke mendorong pintu hingga terbuka, membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang pendapatnya sendiri. Apakah Naruto memang polos ataukah bodoh?

"Hai, _teme."_

Dengar itu. Suaranya saja terdengar bodoh.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Tapi sekaligus polos, seperti seorang bocah.

Sasuke masih berpikir sampai akhirnya bunyi air mengalir dari _shower _merasuki telinganya. Matanya kemudian mulai fokus dan bibirnya terperangah melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Namikaze Naruto. Di dalam kamar mandinya. Polos –dalam artian yang sedikit berbeda.

"_Dobe, _apa yang–"

Sasuke lupa kalau Naruto memang memegang kunci _apato-_nya. Sasuke lupa kalau kadang-kadang Naruto menumpang mandi di kamar mandinya. Sasuke lupa kalau saat ini dia harus segera keluar dan menutup pintu, bukannya mencuri kesempatan untuk melempar pandang pada keseluruhan tubuh yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU KUNCI PINTUNYA, BODOH!"

Sasuke akhirnya ingat untuk membanting pintu keras-keras.

"Maaf, _teme, _tadi aku–"

Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto yang menyusul keluar dari celah pintu, memaksa si pirang untuk kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selama sisa malam itu Sasuke menolak untuk memandang ke arah Naruto. Dia juga melarang si pirang untuk ikut berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Aku hanya lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Kenapa sih dia harus semarah itu?" Naruto menggerutu sembari berbaring di atas sofa ruang televisi.

.

.

.

**Hahaha. Gomen, saya tidak bermaksud untuk membuat NejiSasu :p **

**Boleh lah dianggap barangkali Neji mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan pada sasu-chan. Kalau kelihatannya sasu pasrah banget pas ada kemungkinan dia mau di-rape sama neji, tolong dimaafkan, ceritanya kan sasu lagi cape abis begitu jadi agak tidak berdaya. Hahaha. Sasuke hanya untuk Naruto seorang *tetep***

**Entah kenapa sekarang lagi berhasrat bikin sasuke yang lebih hentai dan sering mikir yang "iya iya" *smirk***


	34. Manja

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah Sasuke yang memang datar berubah jadi masam ketika sosok pemuda bersurai pirang itu muncul di depannya.

"_Gomen ne, teme." _Selalu dengan cengirannya yang biasa. "Tadi ada sedikit urusan."

"Filmnya sudah hampir mulai," tukas Sasuke, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka terlambat masuk ke bioskop, _dobe_."

"Jadi bagaimana?" Wajah Naruto tampak sepolos biasa. "Kita tidak usah jadi nonton film? Tidak masalah. Tiketnya bisa kubuang saja."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan enteng sementara Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata membola. Dua detik kemudian sang raven berbalik.

"Cepat," gumamnya, "Sudah kubilang filmnya hampir mulai."

Naruto hanya mengekor di belakang sembari menahan senyum.

Sasuke sudah menduga kalau film pilihan Naruto tidak akan sesuai dengan seleranya. Dia melirik si _dobe _yang sebentar-sebentar tertawa dengan mata terarah ke layar. Tangan tan itu sesekali mencomot _popcorn _yang sempat-sempatnya dibeli ketika mereka hampir terlambat masuk. Sasuke hanya memutar matanya, sama sekali tidak tahu bagian mana yang lucu dari film itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, tumben Naruto tidak menyuapkan _popcorn _ke mulutnya atau memaksanya menyandarkan kepala di bahu si pirang itu (sambil sesekali curi kesempatan meraup bibir Sasuke).

"Kau bosan, _teme?" _Mendadak Naruto berbisik di telinganya.

"Sudah tahu masih bertanya."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh keluar duluan."

Sang Uchiha menatap heran meskipun sebenarnya tidak mengherankan jika Naruto bersedia keluar bersamanya sebelum film itu selesai.

"Tapi kau keluar sendirian, aku masih mau menonton."

Dan kemudian sang Namikaze kembali memperhatikan layar, luput memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke.

_Apa-apaan?_

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali ikut duduk di sana sampai film itu berakhir.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita nonton film itu?" Naruto menunjuk sebuah poster film yang bertajuk _coming soon _begitu mereka berjalan keluar.

Sasuke meliriknya sejenak sebelum menyahut, "Aku mau nonton yang itu, " sembari menunjuk poster yang lain.

"Film itu pasti membosankan, _teme_."

"Film pilihanmu juga membosankan."

"Kalau begitu minggu depan kita nonton film sendiri-sendiri."

"Apa?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil menoleh pada sang Uchiha.

"Kau mau makan apa, _teme?"_

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ada yang aneh dengan sikap Naruto padanya.

"Aku mau makan _tonkatsu_," sahutnya.

"Tapi terakhir kali kita makan di luar kita sudah makan itu. Bagaimana kalau _yakiniku _saja?"

"Tidak mau."

"Tapi aku ingin makan itu, _teme."_

"Kalau begitu kau makan sendiri saja."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oke."

Giliran Sasuke yang berhenti berjalan dan berbalik untuk menemukan punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"_Dobe!"_

Naruto berhenti dan memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Apa?"

Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa Naruto benar-benar meninggalkannya di sana untuk makan _yakiniku _sendirian. Tapi seperti biasa, seorang Uchiha tidak akan mengutarakan pikirannya dengan begitu gamblang.

"Kau," dia bergumam lirih, "Menyuruhku makan sendirian?"

"Bagaimana lagi?" Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Kau yang menyuruhku."

Sasuke mengepalkan jari-jarinya. Naruto masih berdiri dengan jarak beberapa langkah. Si pirang itu juga masih menatapnya, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Akhirnya dia hanya menghela nafas sebelum berucap lagi.

"Ya sudah," katanya, "Aku lapar."

Dia berbalik lagi dan mulai berjalan. Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto sembari menggigit bibir sebelum kemudian dia berjalan cepat menyusul si pirang. Ditariknya lengan jaket Naruto dari belakang hingga kaki sang Namikaze berhenti melangkah. Naruto menoleh, melihat kepala Sasuke tertunduk.

"Aku ikut," bisiknya.

Naruto tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Sasuke, tidak melepaskannya lagi dan tidak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang.

Sasuke tidak banyak bicara selama makan sekalipun Naruto tetap cerewet seperti biasanya. Dia masih tidak mengatakan banyak kata sampai Naruto mengantarkannya ke depan pintu _apato. _Tidak seperti biasanya, si pirang itu tidak ikut masuk tapi malah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Masuklah," katanya sambil menepuk puncak kepala Sasuke, "Aku akan pulang."

Sang raven melebarkan kedua mata hitamnya, tapi tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya Naruto menangkap keheranan dari tatapan itu, karena dia kemudian menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

"Tadi siang kau bilang mau mengerjakan proposal. Kalau aku di sini, kau akan bilang kalau aku mengganggu."

Satu senyuman lagi sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah kepulangan Naruto, Sasuke benar-benar mengerjakan proposal, tapi pikirannya tidak benar-benar terfokus pada pekerjaan itu. Dia yakin Naruto memang tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto yang biasa tidak akan menyuruhnya keluar bioskop sendirian, tidak akan menonton film terpisah darinya, tidak akan menyuruhnya makan sendirian dan tidak akan peduli apakah dia mengerjakan proposal atau tidak. Bocah itu hanya akan tetap nyelonong masuk, membuat kekacauan dan merecokinya. Memang mengganggu.

Tapi malam itu, ketika Sasuke akhirnya berbaring di ranjangnya (proposalnya ditinggalkan sebelum selesai), dia mengakui dalam hati bahwa dia menginginkan Naruto ada di sana.

Rasanya tidak masuk akal dan Sasuke heran pada dirinya sendiri ketika beberapa waktu kemudian dia ada di depan pintu _apato _Naruto, lalu membuka pintu itu dengan kunci yang ada di tangannya. Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan pandangan heran sang tuan rumah ketika melihatnya masuk ke sana. Naruto tengah duduk di depan laptop menyala.

"Proposalmu sudah selesai?"

Sasuke tidak menyahut dan terus berjalan ke lemari es untuk mengambil minum. Dia berjalan ke sofa, menyalakan televisi dan tidak menatap ke arah Naruto. Diliriknya si pirang yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, bahkan tidak melirik kembali pada sang Uchiha.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, _teme," _akhirnya Naruto membuka suara, "Tolong kecilkan volume televisinya."

Sasuke mematikan televisi dan masuk ke kamar Naruto tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia naik ke atas ranjang, berusaha memejamkan mata sekalipun sulit rasanya untuk tidur. Entah berapa lama dia berada di sana menunggu Naruto mengerjakan tugas –rasanya lama sekali. Tidak tahan menunggu, Sasuke bangun dan keluar dari kamar, mendapati orang yang ditunggunya masih berkutat di depan laptop.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya –tidak terlalu paham dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Apa?" Naruto mendongak. "Sudah jelas sedang mengerjakan tugas."

"Bukan itu." Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Lalu apa? Kau lihat sendiri aku sedang mengetik."

"Bukan, maksudku hari ini, kenapa–" Sisa pertanyaannya tertelan di tenggorokan.

Naruto memandangnya. Dia balas memandang bocah itu dan mendadak jadi kesal sendiri.

"Aku benci padamu!"

Sasuke kembali ke kamar, setengah membanting pintu dan naik lagi ke atas ranjang. Naruto tidak menyusulnya dan itu membuat perasaannya makin buruk. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak kembali meneriaki si _dobe _itu sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi langkah kaki memasuki kamar. Entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto, tapi si pirang itu tidak mengajaknya bicara atau bahkan sekedar mendekat padanya.

Sasuke membuka mata. Naruto berdiri di sampingnya, sudah memakai jaket dan tengah mengambil kunci motor di laci meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Mau ke mana?"

Sepasang mata biru itu menatapnya.

"Ke _apato-_mu."

Sasuke sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Kau benci padaku dan kau tidur di atas ranjangku. Aku sedang tidak mau tidur di atas sofa, jadi aku akan pergi ke _apato-_mu dan tidur di atas ranjangmu."

Sasuke membuka bibirnya, setengah terperangah setengah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku pergi."

Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Sudah cukup untuk kali ini. Sasuke tidak lagi ingin tahu ada apa dengan Naruto, dia hanya tahu bahwa dia menginginkan sesuatu dan dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan jika dia tidak mencegah Naruto pergi.

_Persetan._

"Naruto."

Sang Uchiha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, bersandar pada satu siku tangan sementara tangan yang lain menggapai lengan Naruto. Entah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang, dia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Naruto memandangnya sambil menaikkan kedua alis tanda bertanya. Sasuke menelan ludah. Susah payah dia mencari kata-kata, tanpa sadar mengeratkan pula cengkeramannya di lengan Naruto.

"Aku mau dipeluk."

Hampir seperti gumaman.

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk terus menatap mata biru itu.

"Aku mau kau tidur di sini sambil memelukku," katanya lagi, "Seperti biasanya."

Bayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbaring di atas ranjang, memegangi lenganmu dan dengan pandangan iba berkata bahwa dia ingin tidur sambil dipeluk. Seorang Hyuuga Neji barangkali akan berpikiran lain, tapi seorang Namikaze Naruto hanya berpikir '_ah, barangkali Shikamaru memang benar.'_

Tapi hari ini dia sudah lelah menjalankan saran Shikamaru, jadi dia tidak lagi berpikir ketika dia tersenyum sambil melepas jaketnya dan kemudian naik ke atas ranjang.

Sudah sejak tadi sekali dia ingin memeluk Sasuke-nya.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke terlalu manja padamu."_

_Kalimat itu terdengar usai satu hembusan asap rokok yang bergelung di udara._

"_Apa?"_

_Naruto yang baru saja mematikan telfon memandang bingung pada Shikamaru. Sang Nara balas menatap dengan pandangan malas._

"_Sasuke terlalu manja padamu," ulangnya, "Dia bukan bocah lagi, bodoh."_

_Naruto menautkan kedua alis. Rasa-rasanya kosakata "manja" sama sekali tidak cocok dengan sosok Sasuke. Sasuke sering menyingkirannya jika dia memeluk tubuh itu. Sasuke tidak suka menyandarkan kepala di pangkuan atau di bahunya jika tidak dipaksa. Sasuke sering marah-marah karena hal-hal kecil yang dia lakukan. Mananya yang disebut "manja"?_

"_Aku tidak mengerti." Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto ucapkan._

"_Dia manja karena kau terlalu memanjakannya."_

_Naruto masih mengernyitkan kening. Shikamaru menghela nafas._

"_Kalau dia ngambek, selalu kau yang mengejar-ngejar dia untuk minta maaf. Apapun yang dia lakukan kau tidak pernah marah, padahal dia sering marah padamu. Lihat sekarang. Kau baru terlambat menemuinya lima menit dan dia sudah kesal sekali."_

_Naruto tampak berpikir._

"_Memangnya itu jelek?"_

"_Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah dewasa. Kalau kau terus memanjakannya, dia akan selalu seperti ini."_

"_Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"_

_Kali ini Shikamaru melayangkan tatapan serius._

"_Kalau kuberitahu, kau janji kau akan melakukannya?"_

_Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak._

"_Barangkali bisa kupertimbangkan."_

_Shikamaru mengambil rokok dari jepitan bibirnya dan menghunjamkan ujung rokok itu ke dalam asbak._

"_Dengar baik-baik."_

_._

**Ada yang nonton drama korea 'It's Okay It's Love?' Kalau ada pasti tau bahwa saya terinspirasi dari salah satu scene waktu Jae Yol dan Hye Soo liburan di Jepang. Saya sungguh suka tipe hubungan mereka. Lovey dovey yang agak lebay tapi tetap cuek-cuekan dan berantem yang malah jatuhnya unyu banget. Hahaha.**

**Sebenarnya lebih tepat judul untuk chap ini "Gara-Gara Shikamaru" :v**

**Oya buat nami-chan yang nanya arti ruang BEM, itu "badan eksekutif mahasiswa", kalau di SMA semacem OSIS gitu :D**


	35. Oleh-Oleh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Teme…!"_

Sosok jangkung dengan surai pirang berantakan itu berlari ke arah tempat Sasuke berdiri menunggu. Kedua lengannya membuka lebar, selebar senyuman bahagia di wajahnya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi hingga tubuh Sasuke berada dalam pelukannya, tapi sesuatu menghentikan niat bocah itu.

Dengan muka yang tidak beda jauh ratanya dengan dinding stasiun tempat mereka berada, Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dahi Naruto, membuat sang Namikaze terpaksa menunda niatnya untuk memeluk sang raven.

"Jangan peluk-peluk di depan umum."

Naruto mengekor langkah Sasuke yang sudah berbalik sembari menggerutu, menggumamkan semacam kalimat 'aku kan kangen padamu'.

Tiga hari Naruto pergi keluar kota untuk mengikuti studi banding klub robotiknya ke universitas lain. Tiga hari tidak melihat Sasuke dan tidak memeluknya tentu saja adalah sebuah masalah, maka hari itu dia memaksa si _teme _untuk menjemputnya di stasiun.

Sayang Naruto lupa kalau Sasuke tidak suka dipeluk-peluk di tempat umum.

Begitu mereka sampai di _apato-_nya, sang Namikaze tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi dan segera menangkap Sasuke ke dalam kedua lengannya.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu!"

"Lepaskan, _dobe!" _seru Sasuke, "Aku sesak nafas."

Naruto tertawa sambil melepaskan Sasuke meski masih setengah tidak rela. Sang Uchiha berjalan ke dapur sementara Naruto membongkar-bongkar isi tasnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan lupa belanja untuk mengisi lemari esmu_," _gerutu Sasuke, "Apa yang harus kumasak kalau isi lemari esmu seperti ini?"

Naruto sepertinya tidak mendengarkan –masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas. Sasuke berjalan ke depan kompor membawa bahan seadanya. Dia belum lagi melakukan apa-apa ketika Naruto bertanya dari ruang depan.

"Kau tidak mau oleh-olehmu, _teme?"_

"Taruh saja dulu di situ."

Kebiasaan Naruto jika pergi keluar kota adalah membeli oleh-oleh untuknya. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot melihat untuk tahu rupa oleh-oleh yang dimaksud. Naruto pasti membawakan salah satu dari dua hal: makanan atau souvenir khas kota yang dia datangi.

"Kau harus lihat sekarang." Suara Naruto terdengar mendekati punggungnya.

"Nanti saja." Sasuke tengah sibuk mengupas bawang.

"Lihat, _teme."_

Naruto menarik bahunya begitu saja, memaksanya berbalik. Tangan Naruto terarah di depan wajahnya, memegang sesuatu.

"Bagus, kan?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

Otak Sasuke masih berusaha mencerna benda apa yang tengah ditunjukkan Naruto padanya. Apa penglihatannya bermasalah atau Naruto memang memegang sebuah benda aneh yang terlalu ajaib untuk dijadikan oleh-oleh?

Akhirnya sepasang mata obsidiannya teralih pada mata si pirang, melempar tatapan bertanya.

"Apa ini, _dobe?"_

Naruto nyengir.

"Masa kau tidak tahu," sahutnya, "Ini sepatu bayi."

Oke. Sasuke tahu benda itu adalah _se-pa-tu-ba-yi-ra-ju-tan-ber-war-na-bi-ru-mu-da._

Demi seluruh galaksi di luar angkasa. Untuk apa Naruto membawakannya sepasang sepatu bayi? Mereka bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa membuat bayi!

"Sepatu bayi?" Sasuke merasa kepalanya berdenyut. "Untuk apa kau memberiku benda ini? Aku bahkan bukan seorang perempuan, _dobe!"_

"Siapa yang bilang kau perempuan?" Naruto bertanya polos. "Kupikir oleh-olehku selama ini sangat tidak variatif. Aku berjalan-jalan ke pertokoan dan melihat benda ini. Ini buatan tangan, lho. Imut sekali, kan?"

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Memang bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak bertingkah luar biasa.

"Lalu harus kuapakan benda semacam itu?"

"Kemarikan kunci _apato-_mu."

Sasuke memberikan kunci _apato-_nya tanpa bertanya lagi. Naruto menerima benda itu dan mengambil sebelah sepatu bayi rajutannya sementara sepatu yang lain dia letakkan di atas meja. Sasuke tidak ingin tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan dan memilih untuk kembali mengupas bawang.

"Sudah selesai!"

Naruto berdiri di belakangnya, tangan kanan terjulur lewat bahu Sasuke dan dia menunjukkan kunci _apato _itu ke depan wajah sang raven.

Benda mungil warna biru muda itu kini tergantung pada kunci miliknya.

Sasuke berbalik dan mengerjap memandang Naruto.

"Kau dapat satu, satunya lagi untukku." Naruto tersenyum sambil memeluk pinggang Sasuke. "Sepasang. Seperti kita, kan?"

Sasuke tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikan.

"Sasuke…"

Dia memilih untuk menjawab dengan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir bocah ajaib di depannya itu.

.

.

.

**Kemarin ada yang tanya apa fic ini narusasu ataukah sasunaru. Setelah saya pikir-pikir di sini naru dan sasu memang sama-sama manly tapi sekaligus manja. Nahloh? Niat bulatnya si narusasu, cuma naru memang tipe seme yang suka bermanja-manja dan melakukan hal-hal yang unyu.**

**Hahaha.**

**Macam beli sepatu bayi ini.**

**Ide ini bukan datang dari khayalan saya semata, tapi seorang teman kuliah saya (laki-laki) benar-benar memasang sepatu bayi rajutan warna biru sebagai gantungan kunci motornya. Pacar teman saya itu (cewek) memakai pasangan sepatu satunya sebagai gantungan kunci motor juga. Entah ide yang cewek atau yang cowok, but I think it's so cute~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Halo semuanya!"

Naruto datang ke meja café biasa tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Dia meletakkan tas ransel kuliahnya di kursi dan ikut duduk, lalu merebut begitu saja gelas minuman Kiba.

"Pesan sendiri, bodoh!" Omel sang Inuzuka.

"Maaf, maaf, aku haus sekali." Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa.

Si pirang itu kemudian sibuk mencomot-comot makanan temannya dan luput melihat bahwa perhatian Kiba kini teralih pada tas ranselnya.

"Apa ini?" Akhirnya Kiba bertanya –tangan kanannya tampak memegang-megang benda yang terpasang sebagai gantungan tas Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Chouji yang penasaran ikut melihat benda yang dimaksud Kiba.

"Ini kan sepatu bayi," kata Shikamaru.

"Demi apa kau memakai sepatu bayi sebagai gantungan, Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Kau tidak habis menculik bayi, kan?" Chouji ikut bertanya dengan wajah horor.

"Enak saja." Kali ini Naruto mencomot makanan Shikamaru. "Itu oleh-olehku untuk Sasuke."

Tiga orang yang diajak bicara hanya saling berpandangan tanpa mengerti maksud sang Namikaze.

Detik-detik hening yang berlalu ganjil akhirnya pecah ketika mendadak wajah Chouji tampak syok –kedua mata melebar dan mulutnya terperangah.

"MAKSUDMU SASUKE BISA PUNYA BAYI?!"

Sasuke yang sejak tadi ada di sana –tapi pura-pura tidak mendengar pembicaraan soal gantungan itu, tersedak minuman yang tengah dia teguk.

Antara ingin membunuh Naruto atau Chouji, dia tidak tahu mana dulu yang harus dia lakukan.


	36. Film

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menekan bel untuk kedua kalinya.

Si pirang itu mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di atas lantai dengan tidak sabar, menunggu pintu dibuka untuknya. Tidak ada respon. Dia kembali menekan bel –untuk kali ketiga. Kali ini bibirnya mendesis kesal karena tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk yang mendekat untuk membukakan pintu.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah-bocah itu?"

Tangannya meraih kenop pintu.

"Eh?"

Ternyata tidak dikunci.

Naruto mendesah pelan sembari berjalan masuk. Tumben-tumbenan tidak ada orang di ruang depan. Biasanya mereka akan bermain _game _atau sekedar tiduran di sana sambil menyalakan televisi. Tapi siang itu rasanya hening sekali, padahal sudah jelas mereka janjian akan kumpul-kumpul di sana.

"Shikamaru?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Naruto berpikir-pikir jangan-jangan _apato _itu baru saja disambangi perampok.

"Kiba?"

Jangan-jangan semua temannya disekap. Atau dianiaya.

"Chouji?"

Dia sampai di depan pintu kamar sang Nara, entah kenapa otomatis memasang sikap waspada. Kakinya berjingkat pelan sementara dia mendekatkan telinga ke daun pintu.

"_Aaaaaahn."_

Naruto berjengit. Bunyi macam apa itu? Dia menempelkan telinganya sekali lagi.

"_Ugh. Oh. Aaahhh."_

Suara perempuan.

Apakah perampok yang datang adalah kawanan perempuan? Tapi suara itu tidak terdengar seperti suara orang yang tengah berkelahi. Lagipula Naruto tidak mendengar satu pun suara teman-temannya.

"Enyahlah kau!"

Sang Namikaze mendorong pintu kamar tanpa berpikir lagi, menimbulkan bunyi keras ketika daun pintu yang tidak dikunci itu beradu dengan dinding. Tiga orang yang ada di dalam kamar sontak terkejut, menoleh pada Naruto dengan mata terbelalak. Shikamaru bahkan sampai menjatuhkan rokok di tangannya ke atas lantai.

Mereka saling berpandangan.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu dengan posisi kuda-kuda. Shikamaru, Chouji dan Kiba duduk di atas ranjang di depan laptop menyala. Si pirang mengedarkan pandang ke seisi ruangan, tidak menemukan keberadaan sosok lain yang mencurigakan. Begitu melihat laptop di depan teman-temannya, barulah dia sadar bahwa dia sudah salah paham.

Suara mencurigakan itu pasti berasal dari video entah apa yang tengah teman-temannya lihat.

"Kukira tempat ini dirampok." Naruto manyun. "Kalian sedang nonton apa, sih?"

Naruto akhirnya berjalan mendekat, berniat untuk melongok ke layar. Kiba yang telah sadar dari keterkejutan buru-buru menutup laptop itu dan menyingkirkannya. Naruto memandang heran pada temannya itu.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh lihat?"

"Eh, bukan begitu, Naruto." Kiba tampak gugup. "Ini…"

"Kenapa, sih?" Naruto mendesak.

Kiba memandang Chouji dan Shikamaru, seperti minta bantuan.

"Filmnya baru saja selesai ketika kau masuk, Naruto." Chouji menjawab asal.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku mau nonton sendiri," tukas Naruto.

"Tidak boleh!" Kiba menyambar cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya. "Biarkan saja dia nonton."

Kiba mendelik pada Shikamaru sebelum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang Nara.

"Jangan," bisiknya, "Kasihan. Dia masih polos."

"Kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik?" Naruto berteriak. Mukanya kesal sekali. "Kalian curang. Ada film bagus tidak mau bagi-bagi."

Kiba hanya cengengesan sambil mencari ide.

"Kami cuma sewa DVD, kok," akhirnya Shikamaru ikut bicara, "Lain kali kita sewa lagi, lalu nonton bersama."

"Berikan aku kasetnya." Naruto masih belum menyerah seperti setiap kali dia menginginkan sesuatu. "Aku mau ikut sewa."

Shikamaru dan Kiba saling berpandangan lagi sementara Chouji kasak-kusuk mengaduk isi tasnya.

"Kau nonton ini saja." Chouji mengulurkan sebuah DVD. "Aku memang menyewakan ini untukmu."

Sang Namikaze memandang benda itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sambil menerimanya.

"Terimakasih, Chouji." Dia memasukkan kaset itu ke dalam tas. "Aku akan nonton film ini bersama Sasuke."

Kiba menarik nafas lega. Naruto sudah tertawa lagi dan mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu sore itu dengan bermain _game._

.

.

.

Naruto pulang lebih dulu dari _apato _Shikamaru, tidak menyadari bahwa kedua temannya yang lain sengaja tidak ikut pulang karena ingin melanjutkan kegiatan menonton yang sempat tersela oleh kedatangan si pirang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Shikamaru menoleh pada Chouji selagi Kiba menyiapkan laptop, "Film apa yang kau berikan pada Naruto? Aku tidak tahu kau menyewa DVD lain."

"Tenang saja, itu film yang bagus," sahut Chouji sembari mengunyah keripik kentang, "Apalagi dia bilang mau menonton dengan Sasuke."

"Memangnya film macam apa?" Kiba ikut penasaran.

"Karena kita menonton film yang _straight, _kupikir dia tidak akan suka, jadi kusewakan film yang khusus untuknya."

Shikamaru dan Kiba berpikir sejenak.

"APA?!" Akirnya Kiba berteriak. "MAKSUDMU FILM YAOI?!"

Chouji cengengesan.

"Aku pintar, kan?"

.

.

.

**Hahaha. Asli baru kali ini saya mencantumkan kosakata '**_**aaaaaahn' **_**dalam fic saya XD**

_._

_**Bonus**_

_**.**_

_Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi itu di kampus tampang Naruto terlihat agak kusut._

_Kiba yang melihat gelagat itu segera menyingkir, membiarkan Chouji sendirian karena tidak ingin terkena getah dari perbuatan temannya itu._

_"__Ini. Kukembalikan." Naruto menyodorkan DVD yang Chouji pinjamkan padanya._

_"__Bagaimana?" Tanya Chouji._

_"__Apanya?"_

_"__Filmya."_

_Wajah Naruto makin keruh._

_"__Bagus tidak?" Chouji bertanya lagi._

_"__Boro-boro tahu bagus atau tidaknya," sahut Naruto, "Aku belum sempat nonton."_

_"__Kok bisa?"_

_"__Aku sedang mengambil minum ketika Sasuke nonton duluan. Dia langsung marah-marah dan mengusirku dari __apato-__nya. Katanya dia akan menggantungku kalau aku nonton ini."_

_Chouji tidak tahu harus tertawa atau harus iba._

_"__Memangnya ini film apa, sih?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya._

_"__Eh –itu…" Chouji menggaruk leher belakangnya, membayangkan Sasuke akan menggantungnya jika dia membiarkan Naruto melihat film itu. "Kurasa sebaiknya memang kau tidak usah nonton, Naruto."_

_Dan Chouji hanya bisa cengengesan lagi._


	37. Sederhana

**Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah gelap.

Naruto berjalan sendirian menuju kamar _apato-_nya setelah memarkir motor di halaman. Tampangnya agak kusut. Dia tengah melangkah pelan menapaki satu per satu anak tangga ketika ponsel di sakunya berdering.

_**My beloved teme**_

Seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya. Dia mengangkat panggilan itu sambil meneruskan langkah.

"Hai, _teme."_

"_Kau di mana, dobe?"_

"Aku baru saja pulang. Sekarang sedang berjalan ke kamarku."

"_Kau sudah makan?"_

"Sudah." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di kampus sampai malam begini?"_

"Mengerjakan robot baru. Kau?"

"_Setelah kuliah ada __urusan di luar kampus."_

"Oh." Pantas saja Naruto tidak melihat Sasuke walaupun sudah menunggu lebih dari satu jam di depan ruang BEM. "Kau sedang sibuk sekali, ya."

Dia sudah sampai di ujung anak tangga, berhenti sejenak dengan satu tangan pada pegangan kayu.

"_Hn. Begitulah."_

Jeda beberapa saat sampai Naruto kembali berjalan.

"_Kau mau bilang kangen padaku?"_

Kakinya terhenti lagi.

"Hahaha. Tidak juga."

_Padahal iya._

Sudah sejak kemarin dia tidak melihat Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama disibukkan dengan kuliah dan kegiatan klub atau organisasi. Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju pintu _apato-_nya.

"_Kau sudah belanja untuk mengisi lemari esmu?"_

Naruto mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tas.

"Ah." Dia mendesah. "Aku lupa lagi, _teme._"

"_Dasar kau. Awas kalau kau makan ramen instan lagi."_

"Tidak, tidak." Naruto berhasil membuka pintu, berjalan masuk dan melepas keuda sepatunya. "Aku janji besok aku akan pergi belanja."

"_Lihat saja kalau sampai lemarimu masih kosong."_

"Iya, iya."

Dia membawa tubuh lelahnya menuju pintu kamar.

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"_

"Aku ingin tidur." Tangannya memutar kenop pintu. "Kau?"

"_Aku juga mau tidur."_

Dia mendorong pintu kamar hingga terbuka.

"_Kalau begitu kita bisa tidur bersama."_

Ponsel itu masih menempel di telinganya, tapi Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sasuke dengan sangat jelas.

Sebab sang Uchiha berdiri di dalam kamarnya, menghadap ke pintu dengan ponsel yang juga menempel di telinga.

Naruto melangkah masuk dengan senyum di bibir.

.

.

.

**Lagi-lagi (karena sedang kesulitan ide) saya ambil salah satu **_**scene **_**dari drama 'It's Okay It's Love.' Buat para drama lovers yang belum nonton drama ini, saya rekomen banget walaupun saya juga belum nonton sampai habis. Hehehe. **_**Scene **_**ini sederhana banget tapi cukup manis bagi saya **


End file.
